O Vigarista
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Num intervalo de poucas semanas, dois cadáveres de mulher em avançado estado de decomposição são encontrados à margem de um rio. Características comuns aos dois corpos intrigam o detetive Harry Potter... *Desculpem a demora! Capítulo 6 no ar!* *CO
1. Capítulo 01

**O VIGARISTA**

**Nota da Autora:** Bom, pessoal, há muito tempo eu gostaria de escrever uma história "fora da realidade" para os personagens de J. K. Rowling. Um universo paralelo, completamente diferente do original. A oportunidade surgiu, e eu resolvi aproveitar. Mas quero deixar claro que este enredo não é meu. Este fic é uma adaptação de um livro de Ed McBain, chamado "_O Vigarista_". Na trama, Harry e os outros são adultos e trouxas, isto é, não há magia. Quero completar também que a história se passa em Londres, por volta dos anos 60. E estou usando os nomes da versão inglesa. Recomendo que menores de 14 anos não leiam (cenas de violência, sexo e algumas expressões e descrições fortes demais). Espero que gostem deste meu novo trabalho. Boa leitura.

**Esclarecimento:** Harry Potter e os demais personagens não me pertencem. São de J. K. Rowling. Eu sou apenas uma fã entusiasmada que não resiste ao impulso de escrever algo sobre eles! Por favor, não me processem!

**Sinopse:** Num intervalo de poucas semanas, dois cadáveres de mulher em avançado estado de decomposição são encontrados à margem de um rio. Características comuns aos dois corpos intrigam o detetive Harry Potter e sua equipe de investigadores do 87o. Distrito: uma tatuagem em forma de coração na mão direita e uma considerável quantidade de arsênico no estômago...

**Capítulo 01**

Todo mundo tem o direito de ganhar a vida.

Nos dias de hoje, vive-se assim: você sai, sua como um porco e junta uma grana. Investe a grana em limão e açúcar. A água e o gelo são de graça. Monta uma barraquinha de limonada na calçada e logo você está tirando cinco pratas por semana. Com o lucro, você compra mais limão e açúcar, espalha mais barracas pela rua e logo não vai dar conta sozinho do negócio: tem de contratar gente pra trabalhar pra você. Daí começa a pôr a limonada em garrafas, depois em latas e, antes que você perceba, já está congelando o produto e distribuindo por uma cadeia de lojas por todo o país. Então você compra uma enorme casa de campo com piscina e vai a coquetéis onde a limonada que você fabrica é servida com uma gotinha de gim pra animar... Você chegou lá!

A lei não questiona o inalienável direito de um homem de batalhar por uma grana. A lei só questiona o método e os meios de consegui-la. Se, por exemplo, você tem uma vocação especial para arrombar cofres, a lei pode ficar de olho. Ou se você gosta de atacar as pessoas para bater carteiras, não deve achar ruim se a lei o encarar com algum desprezo. Ou se, no limite, você ganha a vida usando um revólver, _seu revólver_, apertando o gatilho para, de fato, matar pessoas – então...

Apesar de tudo, você pode ser um cavalheiro nesses assuntos. Se acredita que o crime é a maneira mais rápida, segura e excitante de ganhar muito dinheiro em pouquíssimo tempo, ainda assim pode agir como um cavalheiro.

Você pode _enganar_ as pessoas. Não precisa apelar para a violência. Não precisa comprar um caríssimo jogo de ferramentas de arrombador. Nem ter de arranjar uma arma. Nem ficar imaginando planos complicados para entrar e sair de bancos. Não precisa instalar no porão de sua casa uma impressora para falsificar dinheiro.

Você pode continuar sendo um cavalheiro. Levar uma vida de românticas aventuras criminosas, conhecer o mundo, conviver com pessoas agradáveis, beber muitos drinques refinados e ainda assim ganhar bastante dinheiro – apenas enganando as pessoas.

Em outras palavras, você pode tornar-se um _vigarista_.

* * *

A jovem negra estava muito nervosa. Nervosa porque se encontrava em uma delegacia de polícia falando com dois investigadores. Os dois a tratavam cordialmente, o que não a fazia se sentir menos tola – e ela achava que era isso que a deixava tão nervosa.

Morava na cidade há dois anos. Viera do sul e sabia que, naquela época, era inexperiente e que não tinha o sotaque das pessoas do norte, mas isso ficara para trás e hoje se considerava bem esperta. Sabia que quanto mais alto, maior a queda, então ela ficou ali, sentada e calada, o nervosismo todo concentrado em suas mãos, agarradas na bolsa preta que carregava.

Era um agradável dia de abril, e ela permanecia na sala dos investigadores do 87o. Distrito. Chovera a pouco, e a relva do parque, do outro lado da rua, espalhava no ar um aroma doce e puro. De alguma maneira, a pureza e a doçura tinham conseguido atravessar a rua e penetrar pelas janelas gradeadas. A delegacia não costumava cheirar tão bem.

— Estou me sentindo terrivelmente tola – murmurou a jovem.

— Repita seu nome, senhorita. – pediu Weasley, um detetive novato. Ele era alto, ruivo, olhos azuis, rosto sardento e de aparência jovem. Viera transferido de outro departamento e estava se acostumando ao dia-a-dia do Distrito. E por ser o novato do grupo, suas perguntas não eram as mais adequadas: ainda havia muito a aprender na arte de interrogar. Às vezes, ele mesmo se sentia ridículo fazendo certas perguntas. Assim, Ronald Weasley sabia exatamente como se sentia a garota, sentada naquela cadeira dura.

— Meu nome é Angelina. Angelina Jonhson.

— Onde você mora, Angelina?

— Bem... Trabalho numa casa fora da cidade. Sou doméstica, sabe? Trabalho para eles há seis meses. O Sr. e a Sra. Haines. – Ela fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que Ronald soubesse quem eram seus patrões. Mas ele não sabia.

— Eu já devia ter voltado... – ela continuou. Sabe, quinta-feira é meu dia de folga. Quinta e domingo. Eu venho para a cidade todas as quintas. O Sr. Haines me leva até a estação e a Sra. Haines me pega na volta. Eu já devia ter voltado, mas quis vir aqui contar o que aconteceu. Telefonei para a Sra. Haines, e ela disse que eu não podia deixar de vir... Entende?

— Entendo – concordou Ronald. — Você tem um apartamento na cidade?

— Aqui eu moro com minha prima. Isabel Jonhson? – outra vez ela disse o nome como quem faz uma pergunta. Ronald também não conhecia Isabel Johnson.

— Muito bem, Angelina, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o outro detetive. Ele ficara quieto até aquele momento, deixando as coisas por conta de Weasley, mas Sirius Black era um investigador mais experiente, conhecido por sua impaciência. Às vezes sua impaciência atrapalhava a profissão que escolhera, mas era compensada por outro traço de sua personalidade – a obstinação. Quando Black pegava um caso, não sossegava até vê-lo resolvido.

— Eu desci do trem ontem de manhã – Angelina começou a falar. — Eu tomo o das oito e dezessete. Com o Sr. Haines. Não me sento com ele, é claro... Ele está sempre falando de negócios com os amigos dele... Ele trabalha na área de relações públicas? – Novamente a pergunta. Ronald balançou a cabeça.

— Continue – Sirius interferiu, impaciente.

— Bem, chegando à cidade, eu desci do trem e andava tranqüilamente quando o tal homem veio em minha direção.

— Onde foi isso? – indagou Sirius.

— Dentro da estação.

— Continue.

— Ele me cumprimentou e quis saber se eu era nova na cidade. Respondi que não, que morava no norte há dois anos, mas trabalhava fora da cidade. Ele parecia ser um cara muito legal, bem vestido, sabe? Respeitável?

— Sim – afirmou Ronald.

— Seja como for, ele me disse que era padre. Ele até parecia ser um padre mesmo. Aí, ele me abençoou e recomendou-me que tomasse muito cuidado na cidade grande porque aqui tem todo o tipo de armadilha para uma jovem inocente. Pessoas que gostariam de me prejudicar?

Outra vez a interrogação, e de novo Ronald disse 'sim' e, imediatamente, recriminou-se por cair na cilada lingüística da garota.

— Ele me alertou que eu tomasse cuidado principalmente com dinheiro, porque existem pessoas que fazem qualquer coisa para pôr as mãos nele. Ele me perguntou se eu tinha dinheiro. Respondi que tinha uma nota de cinco libras.

— Ele era branco ou negro? – quis saber Sirius.

— Ele era branco – ela respondeu, receosa, olhando de relance para o detetive Weasley.

— Continue – ordenou Black.

A jovem contou como o falso padre a iludiu, fingindo abençoar uma cédula de cinco libras dele. Ele pusera a cédula num envelope branco com uma cruz. Depois da benção, ele guardara o envelope no bolso do paletó. Conversaram por mais algum tempo e quando ela se despedira, ele insistiu para que ela trocasse seu dinheiro pelo dinheiro abençoado. 

— E hoje de manhã?

— Bem, essa manhã, eu estava pronta para voltar à estação, quando vi o envelope na mina bolsa e resolvi abrir...

— Só que não havia nada dentro – antecipou-se Sirius.

— Pois é. Só um guardanapo de papel dobrado ao meio. Ele deve ter trocado o envelope enquanto conversávamos. Não sei o que farei agora. Eu precisava daquele dinheiro. Vocês vão pegá-lo, não?

— Vamos tentar – Weasley afirmou. — Você pode descrever o homem para nós?

— Bem, não reparei muito... Ele era bonito, bem vestido...

— O que ele usava? – perguntou Sirius.

— Um terno azul marinho. Ou preto, não sei. Só sei que era escuro.

— Gravata?

— Uma gravata borboleta, eu acho.

O interrogatório continuou até que Angelina Johnson não tivesse mais nada a acrescentar. Os dois detetives conduziram a jovem até a divisória de madeira que separava a sala dos investigadores do corredor externo e a observaram sair pelo corredor e descer a escada que conduzia ao andar térreo do edifício.

— O que você acha? – Ronald perguntou a Sirius.

— O velho conto-do-vigário... – concluiu o investigador mais velho. — Há centenas de casos como esse. Acho melhor colocarmos alguns homens na estação para tentar pegar o tal padre.

— Acha que vamos pegá-lo? – Ronald tinha suas dúvidas.

— Não sei. Ele provavelmente não vai estar no mesmo lugar amanhã. É como eu sempre digo, Ron, cada dia aumenta o número de vigaristas...

— Bem, não é tão grave assim – o ruivo retrucou.

— Um crime é sempre grave – afirmou Black categórico.

— Eu sei – concordou Ron. — O que eu quis dizer é que, fora uns trocados perdidos, ninguém foi seriamente ferido.

* * *

Já a moça no rio tinha sido seriamente prejudicada.

Seu corpo, boiando, foi parar nas rochas perto de uma ponte e três crianças   que a princípio não sabiam do que se tratava, mas quando perceberam, correram como loucas à procura de um guarda.

O corpo dela ainda permanecia nas rochas quando o policial chegou. Ele não gostava de ver cadáveres, principalmente quando eles ficavam na água por muito tempo. Inchado e imenso, aquele não parecia ser o corpo de uma pessoa: totalmente decomposto, o cabelo fora completamente levado pelas águas; havia uns filamentos fibrosos de carne presos ao sutiã da moça que, rasgado pela pressão dos gases do corpo, ainda prendia-se milagrosamente a ela, embora o resto de sua roupa já não existisse mais. Ela também não tinha mais os dentes inferiores da frente.

O guarda tentou controlar a sensação horrível que invadiu seu estômago. Foi até o telefone mais próximo e ligou para o 87o. Distrito.

O sargento Vector foi quem atendeu.

— 87o. Distrito, bom dia.

— Aqui é o Creevey.

— Sim?

— Tem um corpo flutuando perto da ponte. Um cadáver na água.

Ele deu a Vector os detalhes do caso e voltou para perto do corpo nas rochas, banhadas pelo sol de abril.

* * *

O detetive Harry Potter ficava feliz quando fazia sol. Não que ele não gostasse de chuva. Afinal, os seres vivos precisavam dela, em especial as plantas. E embora parecesse poético demais, andar sem chapéu na chuva de primavera fora um dos passatempos favoritos de Harry, antes que cometesse a grande besteira de sua vida.

E esta grande besteira foi deixar que um jovem drogado intrometido lhe atacasse, acertando sua cabeça. Ele quase conseguira escutar os anjos, a morte estava bem próxima. E então, de alguma maneira, as nuvens se foram e a escuridão tenebrosa se dissipou, aos poucos dando lugar ao rosto de sua mulher, Ginny. Lentamente o quarto do hospital se fez nítido. Ela curvou-se sobre a cama e deixou as lágrimas quentes rolarem. Harry murmurou com a voz rouca: "É melhor cancelar o enterro", na tentativa de fazer uma piada, que não teve muita graça. Ela o abraçou com força, sem dizer uma palavra, porque não conseguia nem falar, nem ouvir. Ginny se agarrou nele e colou sua boca na dele como querendo arrancar aquela piada boba. Depois cobriu Harry de beijos, segurando sua mão o tempo todo, tomando cuidado e evitando tocar no ferimento na testa.

Ele escapara. E com uma cicatriz na cabeça, para lhe lembrar sempre de ser cauteloso. O único detalhe era que, quando chovia, sua cicatriz doía. Ele já ouvira outros relatos de policiais que reclamavam de suas cicatrizes e pensara que isso era papo de tira. Bem, esse não era seu caso. Sua cicatriz latejava e incomodava quando chovia, e era por isso ele estava feliz: a chuva havia passado e o sol brilhava.

E brilhava naquilo que já fora um dia uma garota. Harry olhava para a máscara que a morte forjara. Por um momento, houve dor nos seus olhos, depois raiva. Mas ambas passaram. Ele se dirigiu ao guarda Creevey.

— Foi você quem encontrou o corpo, Colin?

— Umas crianças – Creevey afirmou. — Elas vieram correndo me avisar. Deus meu, é uma fria, não é?

— Quase sempre é – respondeu Harry, antes de começar seu serviço.

Ele olhou para o corpo de novo e, para cumprir algumas formalidades da polícia no caso de um corpo desconhecido, pegou um pequeno bloco de notas preto no bolso traseiro. Abriu-o, tirou o lápis da alça de couro e começou a escrever. Local onde o corpo foi encontrado... Hora em que foi encontrado... Ele se virou para Creevey antes de continuar.

— A que horas você chegou aqui, Colin?

O patrulheiro consultou o relógio.

— Diria que foi por volta de uma e quinze, Harry. Tinha acabado de sair...

— Uma e quinze – Potter repetiu, enquanto anotava a informação.

Ele continuou as anotações, porém não havia muitos dados para preencher. O corpo da mulher estava em adiantado estado de putrefação. E Harry não podia, por exemplo, dar descrição dos olhos porque eles não existiam mais. Ele também deveria anotar a cor dos cabelos dela, mas a água o levara todo. A única opção que ele tinha era uma descrição superficial: _cabelos inexistentes, pêlos pubianos loiros_. Não havia roupas ou jóias ou qualquer tipo de objeto que pudesse identificar a moça. Sobrara apenas o sutiã. Encerrou seu pequeno relatório com a palavra PRESUNTO grande e sublinhada. Essa palavra, para qualquer um do ramo, resumia a história. E assim, ele fechou o bloco.

— O que você acha? – Colin perguntou.

— Você quer saber a estatística ou posso chutar? – zombou Harry.

— Sei lá! Só quero saber sua opinião...

— Bem, pela estatística, esta moça não deveria estar morta. É um erro.

— Como assim?

— Pelo aspecto do corpo, eu diria que está na água há uns três ou quatro meses. Provavelmente alguém notificou seu desaparecimento, supondo que ela tenha família ou amigos, o que faz dela uma pessoa tecnicamente desaparecida.

— Ah, é? – balbuciou Colin, como sempre impressionado com as coisas que Potter afirmava. O patrulheiro Creevey tinha uma grande admiração por Harry. Ele achava o colega um policial inteligente, esperto, bem informado e, quando preciso, durão. Enfim, uma combinação imbatível.

— Vamos examinar as estatísticas de pessoas desaparecidas... – prosseguiu o detetive. — Temos aqui uma mulher. Bem, normalmente há vinte e cinco por cento a mais de homens desaparecidos do que mulheres.

— Ah, é? – Colin estava avidamente interessado.

— Outra coisa, ela tinha provavelmente entre vinte e cinco e trinta anos. A idade mais comum de pessoas desaparecidas é quinze.

— Ah, é?

— E mais, estamos em abril. O mês em que mais some gente é maio e, em seguida, setembro.

— E o que você acha de tudo isso? – quis saber Colin.

— Estatisticamente, está tudo errado... Mas isso não a fará ressuscitar... – uma nuvem de tristeza passou pelos olhos verdes do investigador.

— Não mesmo – concordou o patrulheiro, sacudindo a cabeça.

Os dois ficaram conversando por mais alguns instantes até a chegada da polícia técnica e dos fotógrafos. Nessa altura das investigações, o interesse de Potter era superficial, mas agora a perícia dispensaria total atenção a cada detalhe do corpo decomposto e à única peça de roupa que ainda existia.

A equipe da tenente McGonagall era a melhor de toda a região e, se houvesse algo naquele corpo ou no sutiã que pudesse identificar a vítima, com certeza ela encontraria. Minerva McGonagall era uma mulher de meia idade, de postura inflexível. Usava óculos de lentes quadradas e havia um certo refinamento nela, que não combinava nada com o fato de ela ter que lidar diariamente com fatos escabrosos e, freqüentemente, com a morte.

O sutiã foi levado para o laboratório da perícia para ser analisado. Os homens de McGonagall tentariam encontrar alguma marca no tecido que pudesse dar alguma pista sobre a moça morta. No entanto, depois de testes físicos e químicos, os peritos nada descobriram na peça íntima.

Enquanto isso, no necrotério, o médico legista era um homem baixinho chamado Filius Flitwick. Ele examinava cadáveres há muitos anos, mas ainda não se acostumara com eles. Já calculara que a morta devia ter por volta de trinta e cinco anos de idade. Calculara também o peso, graças à estrutura óssea avantajada e à altura; e que os cabelos eram provavelmente loiros, por causa dos pêlos pubianos.

Flitwick também fizera uma investigação atenta no corpo para identificar marcas e cicatrizes e chegara a algumas conclusões quanto à vítima: ela tinha sido operada de apendicite, fora vacinada na coxa e possuía marcas de nascença na base da coluna vertebral. Mas o que chamou a atenção do legista foi a pequena tatuagem encontrada na mão direita, entre o polegar e o indicador. Era um desenho simples, um coração, cuja extremidade estava voltada para o braço. E havia uma única palavra escrita: MED.

Outro detalhe atentado pelo médico foi que não havia água no lado esquerdo do coração. E havia também uma considerável quantidade de arsênico no estômago.

* * *

Havia alguma coisa em necrotérios que fazia Harry Potter estremecer. Havia algo meio mórbido em ficar numa sala cheia de cadáveres. Ainda mais com aquele médico legista. Em sua profissão, Harry conhecera vários homens cuja ocupação era a morte, com Flitwick, entretanto, a coisa mais parecia ser uma preocupação do que uma ocupação. Parado diante do colega, o detetive sentiu o estômago revirar e controlou a vontade de sair correndo e tomar um banho.

Os dois estavam numa sala limpa e desinfetada, ao lado de uma mesa de aço inoxidável reluzente, com vários recipientes e uma pia brilhante, para recolher o sangue. E havia um banquinho, pois Filius Flitwick, apesar de ser o melhor legista do distrito, era baixo, praticamente um anão. Usava os cabelos em desalinho e tinha os olhos mais estranhos que Potter conhecia. Não só pela cor (eles eram violetas), mas também pelo fato do médico parecer enxergar além da alma das pessoas.

Harry, por sua vez, era um tipo ágil e atlético. Era alto e esguio. Tinha olhos muito verdes e usava óculos de aros redondos (que lhe dava um charme a mais, segundo sua esposa). Os cabelos escuros eram espessos e rebeldes, incontroláveis. Vestia uma jaqueta esporte cinza e calças pretas. A jaqueta cobria toda a extensão de seus ombros largos para, repentinamente, fazer um ângulo reto e se ajustar aos quadris estreitos e a barriga chata e dura.

— O que você acha disso? – Harry perguntou a Flitwick.

— Odeio os presuntos flutuantes – o legista respondeu, balançando vigorosamente a cabeça. — Sabe, eles sempre me mandam essas coisas... Quem está aqui há um bom tempo pode escolher o que fazer. Não é o meu caso. Portanto sempre que chega um maldito presunto... E por que justo eu que tenho que ficar com esses defuntos?

— Alguém tem que ficar com eles...

— Claro, mas por que eu? Olha, eu não reclamo de nada que me mandam. Tivemos aqui cadáveres tão queimados que ninguém diria que eram humanos. Já viu carne carbonizada? Tá, mas eu reclamo? Recebemos vítimas de acidentes de carro que a cabeça do cara está pendurada no pescoço por um fiapo de pele. Eu encaro essa... Afinal, eu sou um médico legista e a gente tem que pegar as coisas boas e as ruins. Mas por que eu tenho que pegar todos os presuntos flutuantes? Por que é que ninguém mais os recebe? – Depois de uma pausa pra respirar, o baixinho continuou. — Não há ninguém neste maldito departamento que trabalhe melhor do que eu. O caso é que eu tenho pouco tempo de casa... Quem você acha que recebe os serviços agradáveis e importantes? Os velhos desgraçados que cortam cadáveres há quarenta anos. Mas eu faço um trabalho limpo e completo. _Eu sou_ limpo e completo. Não deixo passar nada, nadinha. Conclusão: os flutuantes sobram pra mim!

Harry se segurou para não praguejar. Certo, todo mundo tinha direito de reclamar de seu trabalho, ainda mais se este trabalho mexesse com mortos, mas Harry não tinha tempo nem paciência para ficar escutando as queixas do colega.

— Talvez eles achem você tão bom que não confiariam em ninguém mais – disse o investigador secamente, esperando que o médico caísse nessa e parasse de se lamuriar.

— Ahn? Bom?

— Claro, Flitwick. Você é um craque. Os flutuantes não são moleza. Não se pode confiá-los a um maldito açougueiro qualquer.

— Nunca pensei nisso assim antes... – ponderou o legista com um leve sorriso.

E aproveitando a oportunidade, Harry mudou completamente de assunto.

— E o que você acha deste caso?

— Ah, sim – o sorriso sumiu, e a expressão de Flitwick tornou-se totalmente fechada. — Bom, eu fiz um relatório dizendo o que acho desta droga toda. Eu diria que o corpo esteve na água por uns quatro meses. Eu dissequei o coração.

— E?

— Você entende alguma coisa de coração?

— Não muito.

— Ventrículo direito e esquerdo, sabe como é? O sangue passa, é bombeado para o corpo todo... Ah! Que inferno! Não posso dar uma aula de anatomia para um leigo.

— Não pedi que me desse uma – ironizou Harry.

— De qualquer modo, fiz alguns testes. A idéia é que se alguém morre afogado, a água passa dos pulmões para o sangue. Desse modo, podemos afirmar com segurança se uma pessoa morreu afogada em água doce ou salgada.

— Como assim?

— Se foi em água doce, o sangue do lado esquerdo tem um nível de cloreto mais baixo que o normal. Na água salgada, o sangue terá um nível de cloreto acima do normal.

— Essa moça foi encontrada no rio  Tamisa, isso quer dizer água doce, não?

— Claro, mas...

— Mas?

— Se uma pessoa foi colocada na água depois de morta, é impossível que a água entre na parte esquerda do coração. Em outras palavras se, durante a autópsia, não encontrarmos água no lado esquerdo de seu coração, podemos admitir com segurança que a pessoa não morreu afogada. Ela morreu antes de ser posta na água.

Aquilo atraiu toda a atenção de Harry para o caso.

— E?

— Bem, essa moça não tinha uma gota sequer de água no lado esquerdo do coração, Potter. Ela não morreu afogada.

— E como ela morreu?

— Envenenamento agudo por arsênico. A maior parte da droga foi encontrada no estômago e nos intestinos, o que indica que foi ingerido por via oral. O organismo todo não estava impregnado, de modo que podemos afastar a hipótese de envenenamento crônico. Esse foi agudo. Ela pode ter morrido poucas horas depois de ter engolido o arsênico. — Flitwick coçou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para o investigador. — De fato, Potter, o que temos aqui é um homicídio.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

Se você costuma ser um cínico e encarar as coisas com um pessimismo natural, então pra você, a vida é como um grande conto-do-vigário. Basta olhar um pouco à sua volta. Nos mercados, feiras e lojas. Nos jornais, no rádio e na televisão. Na política, no dia-a-dia, em todo lugar podemos encontrar um vigarista. Estamos cercados por eles.

O homem de terno azul-marinho, por exemplo, sentado no saguão do hotel. Aquele homem era um vigarista.

Era um homem de boa aparência, alto, de traços harmoniosos, boca e olhos simpáticos e vestia-se de maneira impecável. Estava sentado numa confortável poltrona daquele movimentado hotel, à espera de alguém. Um homem chamado Macmillan. Ele o vira pela primeira vez na estação de trem e o seguira até ali.

Macmillan não demorou muito a aparecer. Era um homem comum. Altura mediana, olhos e cabelos castanhos, um rosto normal, sem nenhum traço marcante. Era o tipo de pessoa que você não olharia duas vezes. Mas o vigarista o viu e agora tinha um plano na cabeça.

Levantou-se casualmente e com o rosto enfiado no guia da cidade que fingia ler, seguiu na direção de seu alvo. Estava tão 'distraído' que acabou colidindo com Macmillan no meio do corredor. Macmillan olhou assustado. Usava um terno marrom de listras finas. O vigarista abaixou-se desajeitadamente para pegar o guia no chão e, de joelhos, disse:

— Desculpe, por favor. Mil desculpas... Sou mesmo um desastrado!

— Está tudo bem – respondeu Macmillan.

O vigarista ficou de pé.

— Eu estava tão absorvido neste guia que nem prestei atenção... Sabe, estou completamente perdido! Não sou da cidade e este guia é grego pra mim.

— Eu entendo... Também tive problemas quando cheguei aqui – disse Macmillan, educado.

— Você também é de fora? Que coincidência! – o rosto do vigarista se abriu numa expressão de agradável surpresa.

— É, é sim.

— Precisamos comemorar! Que tal tomarmos um drinque?

— Ah, eu estava indo jantar... – falou Macmillan.

— Tudo bem, será apenas um drinque. Depois, você vai jantar.

Os dois seguiram até o bar do hotel, mas o vigarista, depois de dar uma boa olhada em volta, não apreciou o ambiente. Sugeriu que procurassem um bar nas redondezas. No caminho, apresentou-se com o nome de Blaise Zabini. Macmillan disse que seu primeiro nome era Ernie. Os dois iniciaram uma conversa amena até encontrarem um lugar que satisfizesse o gosto dos dois. Quando se aproximaram da porta de entrada, esta foi aberta de repente e um homem grande, corpulento, cabelos escuros, usando um terno cinza saiu, esbarrando levemente nos dois. Parecia bem apressado.

— Ei! Companheiro! – chamou Zabini. — Com licença.

— Sim? – respondeu o outro, sem esconder a pressa.

— Será que poderia nos dizer como é este bar, por favor? – pediu Zabini. — Meu companheiro e eu queremos tomar uns drinques... Gostaríamos de saber como é o lugar, sabe como é, não?

— O bar? – o grandalhão pareceu meio perdido. — Não sei, não reparei. Só entrei para telefonar... Não é incrível? Não venho a esta cidade há cinco anos e, quando passo por aqui de viagem, todos meus amigos estão ocupados...

— Você também é de fora da cidade? – Zabini pareceu interessado.

— Sim, estou passando uns dias aqui.

— Puxa! Nós também! Não gostaria de tomar um drinque conosco? Estávamos justamente comemorando o fato de sermos de fora... – E virando-se para Macmillan — Você não se importa, não é, Ernie?

— Não, claro que não... Pode ser até mais divertido.

Os três entraram no bar e escolheram uma mesa no canto. O grandão se chamava Marcus Flint e estava na cidade a passeio. Realizara um ótimo negócio e ganhara bastante dinheiro. Resolvera então viajar para curtir um pouco. Estava tão satisfeito com a própria sorte, que insistiu em pagar os drinques.

Zabini e Macmillan se entreolharam e não concordaram, afinal a idéia dos drinques fora de Blaise e não seria justo deixar que Flint arcasse com toda a despesa. No entanto, Marcus era uma pessoa esquentada e estava começando a se irritar. Resolveram então tirar na sorte. Jogariam moedas e quem tirasse a moeda diferente ganhava e saía do jogo, quem sobrasse pagaria as bebidas. Jogaram a primeira vez e Flint perdeu. Jogaram de novo e ele perdeu outra vez. Zangado, Flint começou a reclamar que era um péssimo perdedor e muito azarado. Levantou-se de súbito e foi ao banheiro, pisando duro.

Aproveitando que estavam sozinhos, Zabini se desculpou por ter convidado Flint a se juntar a eles, afinal não fazia idéia de que o cara era um cabeça quente. Macmillan balançava a cabeça, compreensivo, e quando Blaise sugeriu que dessem uma pequena lição em Flint, ele não escondeu sua satisfação. Tirariam a sorte, mas desta vez valendo dinheiro. E quando tivessem limpado a carteira de Marcus, devolveriam a grana e diriam que era apenas uma brincadeira. Macmillan aceitou. Mal sabia ele no que estava se envolvendo.

Flint voltou à mesa e parecia muito zangado.

— As bebidas já chegaram? – perguntou ele, enquanto se sentava.

— Não – respondeu Zabini. — Sabe, Marcus, eu estava conversando aqui com o Ernie... Acho que é a sua atitude que faz você perder.

— Atitude uma porra! – Flint desabafou. — Simplesmente sou um cara azarado.

— Posso provar isso a você – Blaise prosseguiu — Vamos jogar mais um pouco.

— Isso quer dizer que vai ser uma noite de bebedeira? – indagou Marcus, erguendo uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços, sua face expressando todo seu mau-humor.

— Não! Claro que não – interveio Macmillan.

— Vamos apostar dinheiro, certo? Jogaremos as moedas e quem tirar a diferente perde. O perdedor paga a cada jogador cinco libras.

— Não sei não – Marcus olhava para os companheiros com desconfiança.

— Por que você não dá uma chance para a teoria de Blaise? – perguntou Macmillan.

— O que eu tenho que fazer então?

— Concentre-se apenas em ganhar. Não pense em outra coisa. – respondeu Zabini.

— Está bem então.

Começaram a jogar. Flint perdia com uma regularidade notável. Então, talvez porque Zabini queria que as coisas parecessem mais reais, MacMillam começou a perder também. Os três jogavam em silêncio. A mesa deles estava em um canto do bar, protegida da vista dos outros por uma parede de vidro translúcido. Mas de qualquer jeito, ninguém teria estranhado um inocente jogo de moedas. Eles jogavam, mostravam as moedas, refaziam as contas e jogavam novamente. Flint passava o tempo todo reclamando da teoria de Zabini, dizendo que tudo não passava de uma grande besteira.

Um determinado momento, Flint parou de jogar e olhou os companheiros. Estava muito zangado.

— Afinal o que é isso?

— Isso o quê? – Blaise piscou, sem entender.

— Perdi quase seiscentas libras até agora. E você, Macmillan? Quanto perdeu?

— Ah... um pouco mais de duzentas...

— E você? – ele perguntou a Zabini.

— Estou ganhando.

Flint encarou os dois por um longo momento.

— Por acaso, vocês estão tentando me limpar?

— O quê? – Zabini e Macmillan mal podiam conter o riso.

— Será que vocês não são dois vigaristas?

— Por que está dizendo isso, Marcus? – Blaise perguntou.

Mas Flint não respondeu. Levantou-se de repente e avisou:

— Vou chamar um policial.

Os dois pararam de rir.

— Ei, Marcus... Espera um pouco. Nós só estávamos... – Ernie interveio.

Zabini, sentado e seguro com as 235 libras de Macmillan e as 600 libras de Flint, apenas disse:

— Não precisa ficar bravo, Marcus. Jogo é jogo. Sorte é sorte.

Talvez tivesse sido a coisa errada a se dizer a uma pessoa que acabara de perder 600 libras. Flint se afastou da mesa, avisando que iria prestar uma queixa no primeiro distrito que encontrasse. O rosto de Macmillan ficou branco.

— Blaise! Não o deixe ir! Está certo que é uma brincadeira, mas... pelo amor de Deus! Ele vai chamar a polícia!

— Vou atrás dele – disse Zabini, começando a se preocupar. — Meus Deus, ele é um pato, não é? Vou trazê-lo de volta. Espere aqui.

Flint já tinha chegado à porta e, antes que ele pisasse fora do bar, Blaise chamou.

— Ei, Marcus, espere aí! – e correu atrás dele.

Macmillan ficou ali sentado na mesa, sozinho, ainda assustado com tudo que havia acontecido e dizendo a si mesmo que nunca mais participaria de uma brincadeira daquelas. Demorou mais ou menos meia hora para ele começar a perceber que fizera papel de bobo. Disse a si mesmo que não podia ser verdade. Esperou por mais meia hora. Então foi até a delegacia mais próxima e contou a história a um investigador chamado Sirius Black.

Black ouviu pacientemente e depois tomou nota da descrição dos dois jogadores profissionais de moedas que trapacearam Ernie Macmillan em duzentas e trinta e cinco libras.

* * *

A seção de Pessoas Desaparecidas faz parte da Divisão de Investigadores e, portanto, os dois homens que Ron Weasley procurou eram detetives. Eles se chamavam Malcolm Baddock e Graham Pritchard. E estavam claramente indispostos a colaborar com a investigação sobre a garota encontrada no rio. Fizeram inúmeras piadas e gracinhas até que Ronald insinuou que comunicaria ao inspetor Dumbledore o comportamento da equipe daquela seção.

Foi como se ele tivesse dito as palavras mágicas. Rapidamente, os dois detetives o encaminharam para a sala dos arquivos, mostrando as pastas e explicando que elas estavam organizadas por ordem alfabética e cronológica, de acordo com a data em que os desaparecimentos foram notificados e ainda estavam separados por sexo.

Depois de prometer não misturar as pastas e ter cuidado com todo o material, Ron ficou sozinho no meio de centenas de arquivos. Levou o dia inteiro até que ele encontrasse algo interessante. Um relatório que parecia realmente promissor apesar de algumas incoerências escritas. O nome da mulher era Mandy Brocklehurst. Tinha trinta e três anos na época do desaparecimento. Foi o pai, Henry Brocklehurst quem notificou a polícia. Ele provavelmente a vira pela última vez em sua própria casa, na noite de 31 de outubro. Mas, aparentemente, alguém viu Mandy na estação ferroviária na manhã seguinte. O relatório não dava grandes informações a respeito da mulher e terminava sugerindo: "Ver carta anexada".

Weasley franziu as sobrancelhas e apanhou a carta. Leu-a, sentindo-se um abelhudo.

Na carta, Mandy dizia que estava partindo para Londres a fim de viver uma vida nova. Pedia desculpas por ter ido embora sem uma explicação e dizia que tudo fora bem planejado, para eles não se preocuparem. Ela tinha dinheiro (a quantidade causou um leve espanto em Ronald – 4000 libras) e um lugar para ficar. Dizia também que ela escreveria novamente assim que tudo estivesse acomodado.

Continuando a ler o relatório, Ron descobriu que Mandy realmente sacara 4375 libras de sua conta na manhã antes de seu desaparecimento e que nenhuma outra conta com este nome fora aberto na cidade desde então.

Havia uma descrição física dela e de sua arcada dentária, mas Ronald não se lembrava bem dos detalhes dos dentes ou de qualquer outra coisa, mas ele não se esquecera de um detalhe importante. Sobre a mão direita, na dobra da pele entre o polegar e o indicador, havia uma tatuagem – um coração com a palavra MED dentro. E no relatório de pessoa desaparecida de Mandy Brocklehurst, sob o título "_Tatuagens_", estava escrito "nenhuma".

* * *

Henry Brocklehurst era um homem pequeno, magro, de olhos castanhos e careca. Parecia que ele trabalhava em algo ao ar livre, pois sua pele era extremamente bronzeada. Sentado na sala dos investigadores do 87o. Distrito, ele encarava os detetives Potter e Weasley com profunda indignação. Tinha acabado de escutar o relato de Ronald e estava tão aborrecido, que Harry ficou se perguntando se o amigo havia se expressado mal. Por fim, decidiu que Ronald tinha se expressado da única forma possível. Afinal, não havia muitos modos de dizer a alguém que sua filha fora encontrada boiando no rio Tâmisa.

Brocklehurst ficou ali sentado, quieto, com olhos cheios de mágoa e indignação. Então a raiva subiu-lhe pela boca e tudo o que ele pode dizer foi:

— Minha filha não está morta.

Os dois detetives se entreolharam. Aquilo daria mais trabalho do que haviam imaginado. Desanimados, tentaram convencer o Sr. Brocklehurst de que Mandy era a garota encontrada nas rochas, perto da ponte. Entretanto, o velho não parecia disposto a acreditar. Nem mesmo quando Weasley afirmou que as arcadas dentárias das duas eram idênticas.

Antes que Harry sentisse vontade de abrir a cabeça do homem e enfiar a verdade dentro, ele se levantou e pediu para ver o corpo. Os dois detetives se entreolharam novamente. E Harry tentou alertar:

— Senhor, sua filha ficou muito tempo na água. Acho melhor não...

— Escute aqui, policial. Vocês ligam para minha casa, dizem que minha Mandy está morta, me fazem viajar até aqui, perder um dia inteiro de trabalho e agora não querem que eu veja esse maldito corpo?!

— Não é isso, meu senhor...

— Um parente deve identificar um morto, não é assim? Então me levem até lá.

Harry e Ronald se olharam mais uma vez.

— Vou arranjar um carro para levá-lo ao necrotério, Sr. Brocklehurst. – disse Ron por fim.

O caminho até o necrotério foi feito em silêncio. Ninguém parecia disposto a quebrar o clima dentro do automóvel. Quando chegaram até o prédio onde funcionava o morgue, os três passaram direto até a pararem diante do número que queriam. Um funcionário, vestido num jaleco branco, apareceu e os cumprimentou.

Depois de uma leve hesitação, Harry fez sinal para o encarregado para que abrisse a porta e puxasse a gaveta. Observando a reação o homem mais velho, Harry viu, por uma fração de segundos, um sinal de reconhecimento nos olhos enevoados. Um chocante, doloroso e repentino reconhecimento.

Henry Brocklehurst levantou a cabeça e, com olhos brilhantes e boca reduzida a uma linha fina, afirmou:

— Esta não é minha filha.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram pelo corredor. O encarregado empurrou Mandy de volta para a geladeira e voltou-se para Ron.

— Ele está reclamando o corpo?

O detetive Weasley olhou para o velho. Podia sentir a dor emanando da sua figura trêmula e impassível.

— Sr. Brocklehurst?

— O quê?

— O senhor está reclamando o corpo? – Harry perguntou.

— Não... Ela não é minha filha – o homem virou-se e saiu andando pelo corredor, seus passos ecoando pelo ambiente. — Ela não é minha filha – Ele repetiu com a voz cada vez mais alta. — Ela não é minha filha! Não é minha filha! Não é minha filha!

Correndo, Henry alcançou a porta que dava à saída e então se ajoelhou tentando agarrar a maçaneta. Começou a soluçar dolorosamente. Potter e Weasley o seguiram, apressados.

Harry abaixou-se e pôs o braço nas costas do velho homem, que enterrou o rosto no seu peito, chorando enquanto dizia:

— Oh, meu Deus... Ela está morta... Minha filha está morta... Minha Mandy... – o corpo todo tremia, e as lágrimas quase o sufocavam.

* * *

"_O bom de ser um sapateiro, por exemplo_", pensou Ginny Potter, "_é que você não traz trabalho para casa. Você conserta um monte de sapatos, vai para casa, encontra sua mulher e não pensa mais em solas e saltos até o dia seguinte_".

Esse era os problemas dos policiais. Um policial pensa no trabalho o dia todo. E um policial como Harry fica pensando nos sentimentos humanos.

Ginny tinha certeza de que não teria se casado com outra pessoa. Mas por outro lado, doía vê-lo sentado perto da janela remoendo pensamentos. Ele parecia aquela estátua de Rodin, 'O Pensador'. Queixo apoiado na mão, pernas cruzadas, pés descalços. Ela amava os pés do marido. As curvas bem definidas e os dedos longos e bonitos a atraíam.

Ela foi até onde Harry estava.

Não era alta, mas, de algum modo, dava a impressão de ser. Mantinha a cabeça erguida, os ombros eretos e andava com leveza e graça de uma modelo, o que acrescentava alguns centímetros à sua estatura. O cabelo era ruivo, os olhos castanhos e não usava batom, o que não fazia falta alguma a seus lábios carnudos. A boca de Ginny Potter era decorativa: não só porque era extremamente bonita, mas também porque nunca emitia uma palavra. Ginny era surda e muda de nascença; portanto, todo seu corpo servia como meio de expressão. Seu rosto falava através de expressões exageradas. Seus olhos davam vida às palavras que ela não podia dizer. As mãos se moviam com graça e expressão. Quando ela se comunicava com alguém, o interlocutor lhe dava total atenção, porque a mímica de algum modo realçava a delicadeza de seu encanto. Quando Ginny ouvia com atenção, seus olhos nunca desviavam do rosto da outra pessoa. Ela sabia ler lábios e podia entender expressões muito bem. Como a do marido naquele instante. Sabia que Harry estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Provavelmente, alguma investigação.

Parada diante do esposo, Ginny apoiou as mãos nos quadris e olhou-o com atenção, desafiando-o a continuar quieto. Ela usava uma saia envelope vermelha, com um grande alfinete dourado prendendo-a pouco acima do joelho esquerdo. Nos pés, sandálias vermelhas deixavam ver os pés finos e delicados. Uma blusa branca decotada exibia parte de seus seios. Os cabelos cor de cobre estavam presos por uma fita vermelha.

Uma guerra silenciosa encheu o pequeno apartamento até que Harry rompeu a quietude do ambiente.

— Oh, está bem... Está bem... Vou sair da minha toca.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha e com as mãos juntas, erguidas na altura do peito, abriu-as devagar e depois as fechou rapidamente.

— Você tem razão... Pareço uma concha – Harry concordou.

Com os dedos, ela fez como se segurasse um revólver, apontado para ele e puxando o gatilho.

— É coisa do trabalho, sim.

Sem avisar, Ginny sentou-se no colo do marido. Ele abriu os braços, e ela se aninhou ali, dobrando os joelhos e aconchegando-se no peito dele. Fitou-o com interesse, os olhos pedindo para que contasse.

Suspirando, Harry lhe falou tudo sobre o caso de Mandy Brocklehurst. Desde o momento que o corpo fora encontrado até o reconhecimento do pai. Ginny balançava a cabeça, olhos muito atentos.

— Por que será que uma mulher tão animada com o futuro iria parar boiando no rio? E a tatuagem? Ela não tinha essa tatuagem quando saiu de casa... Será que ela veio pra cá se encontrar com esse tal Med? Quantos Meds existem nesta cidade? Será que foi ele que a envenenou com arsênico e depois a jogou no rio? Como é que posso localizar um cara chamado Med?

Ginny revirou os olhos, demonstrando não saber, ligeiramente divertida com o jeito desenfreado do marido falar. Abrindo a mão direita, ela apontou para a dobra de pele entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Os caras que fazem tatuagem? – Harry perguntou. Diante do assentimento dela, ele continuou. — Já comecei a checar. Pode ser que a gente tenha sorte, porque não são muitas mulheres que fazem uma tatuagem.

Rapidamente, Ginny desabotoou o botão de cima da blusa e usando as duas mãos, fez um grande e generoso decote em "V".

— Cho Chang? A da tatuagem? Ora, ela era meio maluca...

Ela sacudiu os ombros, e Harry abriu um sorriso.

— Além disso, acho que você só está querendo um motivo para mostrar seus seios pra mim.

Ela deu de ombros outra vez, mas com um olhar malicioso.

— Não que eles não mereçam ser vistos. São lindos.

Ginny fez uma expressão interrogativa, como se duvidasse.

— Eu tenho certeza. Já olhei bem.

O rosto dela se iluminou com um sorriso, e ela se aconchegou ao peito do marido. Rendendo-se ao encanto da esposa, Harry relaxou e mudou de assunto.

— O que você fez o dia inteiro? – ele perguntou, enquanto desamarrava a fita do cabelo dela e acariciava as mechas vermelhas.

Ginny abriu as mãos como se fossem um livro.

— Leu? O que você leu?

Ela desceu do colo dele e, com uma mão na boca e outra na barriga, dobrou-se ligeiramente ao meio, indicando que tinha, lido alguma coisa bem engraçada. Atravessou a sala para pegar as revistas, enquanto Harry a observava.

— Se você não tomar cuidado, vou tirar esse maldito alfinete.

Ela colocou as revistas no chão, ficou de pé e abriu o alfinete. A saia pendeu mais frouxa, uma parte sobre a outra. Quando ela se curvou novamente para pegar a revista, a peça de roupa se abriu num grande talho do joelho até quase a cintura. Movendo-se sinuosamente, ela voltou até ele e despejou as revistas no seu colo.

— Revistas de troca de correspondência? Por quê? – Harry se surpreendeu.

Encolhendo os ombros, Ginny sorriu, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

— Só de farra? Que tipo de coisa tem aqui?

Ginny riu e entregou uma revista ao marido. Enquanto ele a folheava, ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona, e a saia abriu-se completamente, mostrando o contorno bem feito das pernas e a lingerie de renda branca que ela usava.

Harry olhou para revista, para a esposa e então exclamou:

— Pro inferno com isso!

Jogou a revista no chão e agarrou Ginny, colocando-a no colo. O encarte caiu aberto na coluna de recados pessoais. E ficou no chão enquanto Harry Potter beijava sua mulher com paixão, e continuou lá depois que ele a carregou para o quarto.

Exaustos e satisfeitos depois de se amarem com ardor, Harry e Ginny pegaram no sono, sem sequer lembrar-se da revista ou de Mandy Brocklehurst. E no piso da sala, jazia a revista, em que se podia ler um pequeno anúncio na coluna de recados pessoais. Dizia o seguinte:

_Viúvo. Maduro. Atraente. 35 anos._

_Procura mulher compreensiva de_

_boa educação para casamento._

_Escreva para caixa postal 137._

* * *

Mas se o casal Potter não viu o anúncio, Pansy Parkinson viu. Ela o lera seis vezes e agora estava na quinta revisão da carta que escrevera em resposta.

Pansy era uma mulher madura e havia um certo cinismo no seu modo de pensar. Não era tola a ponto de esperar que alguma coisa muito romântica acontecesse em sua vida, pois já sabia que paixões fortes não eram para seu tipo de garota. Que tipo de garota Pansy era? Bem, ela se autodefiniria como uma mulher inteligente, compreensiva e independente. Mas não bonita.

Pansy sabia que não era bonita. Tinha os cabelos escuros, que ficavam sempre presos num discreto coque na altura da nuca. Vestia-se sobriamente, nada de tons muito fortes e berrantes. A cor predominante no seu guarda-roupa era o cinza. Afinal, ela era uma secretária, devia se comportar como uma. Ela achava seus olhos bonitos. Eles eram uma mistura de verde e castanho, num tom bem original. Porém eles ficavam escondidos por trás de um par de óculos, que ela usava desde a juventude. Ninguém reparava em mulheres de óculos.

Sua vida sexual também não era agitada. Dissera adeus à virgindade aos vinte e nove anos e a experiência não foi muito boa. Aliás, fora uma grande decepção. Ela sentira apenas dor. Nada daquele prazer indescritível, ou de tremores de terra, ou de sinos e trombetas tocando. Apenas dor. Desde então, tratava o sexo como uma necessidade puramente fisiológica. Aproximava-se dele o mínimo possível.

Na verdade, Pansy se considerava uma mulher comum, com hábitos normais de todas as mulheres. Gostava de cozinhar, costurar, ler e ouvir música. Também apreciava um bom espetáculo e participava dos cultos da igreja aos domingos. Não tinha nenhum gosto extravagante e nenhum fetiche. No entanto, não conseguia entender o que a atraíra naquele pequeno anúncio.

A nota era pequena, mas completa, fria e impessoal, desprovida de rodeios. O homem era claro no que queria: uma mulher compreensiva e bem educada. Achou-a simplesmente honesta e cativante. E acabou enviando uma carta para a caixa postal indicada. Ela não sabia no que estava se metendo.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

Existem poucas coisas na vida que deixam a gente de baixo astral. Essas coisas podem ser grandes problemas ou pequenos problemas.

Os grandes problemas são mais fáceis de resolver; há uma porção de coisas em jogo quando se lida com grandes problemas. Os pequenos problemas, por outro lado, são aqueles que te atormentam e te enlouquecem. Aqueles que ficam martelando em sua cabeça até você gritar "chega!".

O grande problema do 87o. Distrito era o presunto. Afinal, não é todo dia que aparece um desses. E o pequeno problema era o vigarista.

Ele vinha fazendo da vida de Sirius Black um inferno. Sirius não gostava se ser enganado, assim como não gostava que outras pessoas também fossem enganadas. O maldito vigarista e seu comparsa estavam se aproveitando de cidadãos honestos, que queriam apenas viver sua vidinha pacata em paz.

Ultimamente, Sirius andava agressivo, mal-humorado, impaciente como nunca, carrancudo, enfim um homem difícil de lidar. Os vigaristas estavam tirando seu sono, estragando seu apetite e até mesmo atrapalhando sua vida sexual. Sem falar que seus companheiros de trabalho, sempre tão atenciosos e cheios de consideração, faziam tudo para tornar aquela investigação ainda mais difícil, caçoando dele a cada instante. Se não resolvesse logo esse caso, Sirius tinha certeza que acabaria com uma úlcera.

Decidiu começar a investigação pelos arquivos da polícia. Provavelmente os golpistas tinham uma ficha criminal, algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a seguir seus passos. Por isso, Sirius não tinha tempo para brincadeiras. Ele só tinha tempo para os arquivos.

Ronald Weasley, naquele mesmo momento, ocupava-se com outro tipo de leitura.

Ele estava de pé, diante do quadro de avisos na sala dos detetives. A escala de férias fora afixada naquela manhã.

Ron e mais dois detetives liam com atenção. Um deles era Remus Lupin, um cara boa praça e bem-humorado, conhecido no Distrito por sua paciência quase sobrenatural. E o outro era Severus Snape. Snape era um dos mais antigos policiais do grupo. Ele era um homem alto, de rosto macilento e nariz adunco. Os cabelos negros davam a impressão de não terem sido lavados há muito tempo. Os outros policiais comentavam que Snape andava envolvido com negócios sujos. Nada fora comprovado, mas existia uma grande suspeita.

Os três estavam de olho na escala de férias e Ron, contrariado, percebeu que pegara a pior data de todas. Tudo bem, ele era o mais novo na equipe. Acabara de ser transferido, mas havia feito planos para aquele verão... Ele e Hermione numa casa de praia... Nem mesmo pensar na noiva ajudou a melhorar seu humor, que só piorou quando Snape reparou na data que ele havia recebido.

— Pegou dez de junho, Weasley? Ora, ora, não é uma ótima data para começar as férias? É a melhor época. Ainda faz um friozinho e sol não está tão forte... Puxa, você tirou a sorte grande. Já pensou deixar essa deliciosa sala de trabalho durantes os sufocantes meses de julho e agosto? Seria uma maldade.

Ronald ouvia tudo impassível. Não queria começar uma discussão. Ainda mais com Snape. Praguejando mentalmente contra todos os antepassados do colega, virou-se para se afastar, porém sentiu a mão magra e gélida de Severus agarrar seu antebraço.

— Tome muito cuidado com seus planos, Weasley... – disse ele num tom soturno. — Não vá fazer nada que o faça se arrepender depois...

Ronald sentiu o ódio borbulhar dentro de si e involuntariamente cerrara o punho do braço livre. Estava pronto para socar Snape.

— Solta ele, Snape. – Remus resolveu interferir. Não sentia nenhuma simpatia por Severus, e a brincadeira já estava passando dos limites.

Severus olhou para Ronald e depois para Remus. E percebeu que estava em desvantagem.

— Ninguém mais tem senso de humor nesta espelunca – ele resmungou, soltando o braço de Ron.

— Por que você não vai ajudar Sirius no caso do vigarista? – Lupin sugeriu e foi como se houvesse pedido a Severus para pular na linha do trem. Ele viu o colega sair pisando duro, enquanto o ruivo massageava o braço.

— Esse cara é um babaca... – desabafou Ronald.

— Eu sei disso – Remus concordou. — Mas isso não é motivo para começar uma briga aqui dentro, certo? Ou você não quer aproveitar o mês de junho com sua garota?

Ron olhou para o colega. Remus era uma pessoa boa, amigo de praticamente todos os investigadores do Distrito. Não faria mal algum se trocasse umas idéias com ele...

— Na verdade, essa maldita data pode complicar as coisas. Não sei se você sabe, mas Hermione está na faculdade e é bem provável que esteja fazendo os exames finais no começo de junho.

— Vocês estão planejando estas férias há algum tempo? – Remus perguntou com simpatia.

— Sim... – a expressão de Ron tornou-se sonhadora, enquanto ele pensava em Hermione. — Já faz algum tempo, sim... Nós estamos apaixonados...

Talvez só para atazanar, Snape resolveu dar uma espiada no que Black estava fazendo. E encontrou o colega lendo as fichas criminais, dezenas delas.

— O seu problema, Black, – ele disse, parando ao lado da mesa de Sirius. — É que você é apaixonado por esse maldito trabalho.

— Eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo nesta sala – Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça e olhar o outro detetive. — Seria horrível se eu não gostasse do que faço.

— Discordo de você. Eu, por exemplo, odeio ser policial.

Esta colocação chamou a atenção de Black.

— Então por que você não cai fora?

Com a cara mais limpa do mundo, Severus respondeu simplesmente:

— Ora, vocês precisam muito de mim.

Sirius controlou-se para não rir na cara do outro.

— Sim, sim, claro...

— Estou falando sério. O Distrito não agüentaria uma semana se eu não estivesse aqui para segurar a barra...

— Dá um tempo, Snape...

Mas Severus continuou impassível, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

— O crime iria aumentar, a cidade iria ficar cheia de ladrões, teríamos o caos...

— Está certo, espertinho... Já que não podemos ficar sem você, dá uma olhada nisto aqui.

Sirius estendeu um prontuário para Snape. Era a ficha criminal de Rudolf Deutsch, também conhecido como "Alemão".

— O que você está procurando?

— Um vigarista.

Com a prática de quem é investigador há muitos anos, Snape examinou o papel. Não havia muitos dados. Informava o endereço atual e por que Deutsch fora preso: ele era perito em aplicar contos do vigário. Variava os golpes a cada investida, e seu comparsa nunca fora preso.

— Pode ser... – ponderou Severus, depois de ler toda a ficha.

— O que me chamou a atenção é que ele faz qualquer tipo de coisa. Geralmente um vigarista se especializa num único golpe, desde que esteja ando certo. Esse cara não... Ele gostava de inovar. Só tem uma coisa que me irrita.

— O quê?

— Quero saber quem foi o imbecil que fez essa ficha. Ela deveria esclarecer onde ele foi sentenciado e por quê.

— Que diferença isso faz?

— Quero saber com quem estou lidando.

— Como assim? – Severus ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigado.

— Estou indo agora mesmo procurar nosso amigo Alemão.

Segundo o prontuário da polícia, Rudolf Deutsch fixara residência no Hotel Carter.

E o Hotel Carter era, em todos os aspectos, uma espelunca vagabunda.

Para Sirius, que já estava sem paciência por causa da longa leitura dos arquivos e da chuva que castigava a cidade sem parar, o hotel era uma espelunca _muito _vagabunda. Imaginando ser um agente secreto, ele levantou a gola de seu impermeável e adentrou no saguão do hotel. Examinou o ambiente, tentando controlar a vontade de fechar o nariz. O cheiro do lugar era insuportável.

Um atendente estava apoiado no balcão da recepção, lendo uma revista masculina, com fotos de mulheres nuas. E dava a impressão de estar coberto de sujeira e decadência como o resto do recinto. No seu peito, numa plaquinha encardida, podia-se ler seu nome: Argus Filch. Uma gata preta de olhos amarelos estava sentada ao seu lado. Sirius sentiu um arrepio quando a felina o fitou.

— Bom dia. Tem um homem Rudolf Deutsch registrado aqui?

O homem ergueu os olhos de uma loira excepcionalmente voluptuosa.

— Quem quer saber? – resmungou.

— A polícia quer saber – respondeu Sirius, mostrando o distintivo. Não estava com humor para aturar tipos ignorantes como aquele atendente.

A postura de Filch mudou num instante.

— Vou checar – disse ele, enquanto pegava o livro de registros. — Sinto muito, senhor. Nenhum Rudolf Deutsch.

— Me deixe ver isso aqui. – Sirius pegou o livro e leu os nomes de cada hóspede. Parou em um levemente suspeito. — Quem é Roger Davies?

— Quem?

— Roger Davies. – o detetive indicou o nome com o dedo. — Quem é?

— Ah... É um dos fixos...

— Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

— Uns dois anos, acho... Talvez mais, não tenho certeza.

— Ele se registrou como Davies quando chegou?

— Claro.

— E como ele é?

— Alto, loiro, meio magricela... Do tipo bonitão.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. A descrição batia com a do prontuário e com a das vítimas que prestaram queixa no Distrito.

— Ele está aqui agora?

— Acho que sim. Por quê? Pensei que você estivesse procurando um tal de Deutsch...

— E estou. Me dê a chave do quarto dele.

— Pra quê? Você precisa de um mandado de busca antes de ir invadindo...

— Eu não estou invadindo... – a voz de Sirius era baixa e educada, mas seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. Filch engoliu em seco. — Estou apenas visitando um conhecido e você foi muito gentil me deixando entrar...

Rapidamente Argus lhe deu a chave. No chaveiro estava escrito 312. Sirius fez um sinal com a cabeça, agradecendo, e seguiu para o elevador, que não estava em melhores condições que o saguão.

— Terceiro – ele disse ao ascensorista.

Sirius se apoiou na parede do fundo enquanto o elevador subia. Davies podia muito bem ser Davies e não Deutsch. Mas seu faro policial não o enganava. Roger Davies, Rudolf Deutsch... Mesmas iniciais. Bem prático para alguém que tinha toda sua bagagem, camisas, lençóis e toalhas impressas com monogramas. Além disso, no arquivo, o hotel era o último endereço de Deutsch. Talvez a ficha estivesse errada. E se estivesse certa, por que o imbecil que a preencheu, o mesmo que descobriu onde o Alemão morava, também não mencionava que ele costumava usar nomes falsos? Sirius não gostava de serviços mal-feitos. O desleixo o irritava. Elevadores vagarosos também.

Quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, ele se voltou para o ascensorista.

— Isso não fere os seus tímpanos?

— O quê? – o homem piscou sem entender.

— Romper a barreira do som dessa maneira! – E seguindo sem olhar pra trás, não viu a cara estarrecida do pobre homem. 

Ele parou do lado de fora do quarto 312 e remexeu por baixo do casaco. Puxou o 38 do coldre do ombro, destravou-o, pegou a chave que o porteiro lhe dera e colocou lentamente na fechadura com a mão esquerda. Dentro do quarto houve uma rápida movimentação. Sirius virou a chave depressa e abriu a porta num chute. Havia um homem na cama, e ele estava quase alcançando uma arma sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

— É melhor deixar onde está. – Sirius alertou.

— O quê? O que significa isso?

Roger Davies, ou melhor, Rudolf Deutsch tinha uma aparência bem melhor ao vivo do que na foto da polícia. E era mesmo do tipo bonitão, como Filch o descrevera. Alto, cabelos claros, olhos azuis, que no momento pareciam dois pires, de tão arregalados. Estava usando uma camiseta regata branca e uma calça preta, bem a (à) vontade, como se acabasse de chegar.

— Vista uma camisa – ordenou Sirius. — Quero falar com você no caminho para o Distrito.

— Sobre o quê? – o rapaz não fez movimento algum.

— Contos do vigário.

— Nem pensar!

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, cinicamente.

— Olha, cara – Davies percebeu que não era brincadeira. — Estou limpo, tão limpo quanto a Virgem Maria.

— E é por isso que você usa uma arma?

— Eu tenho licença.

— Podemos verificar isso lá também.

— Você não pode me prender... Precisa de um mandado...

— Não preciso de droga nenhuma! – Sirius falou rispidamente. — Agora, Alemão, levanta esse traseiro branco dessa merda de cama, ponha uma camisa e venha comigo. Ou será que terei que ajudá-lo? Olha, aposto que você não vai gostar da minha ajuda.

Roger deslizou para fora da cama e apanhou a carteira.

— Ei, cara... Será que não podemos conversar aqui... Veja estou limpo. – Ele entregou um documento para o detetive.

Sirius os examinou. A licença para dirigir e o porte de arma estavam em nome de Rudolf Deutsch.

— Tudo bem... Por que você se registrou com um nome falso?

— Você não entenderia – Roger deu de ombros.

— Por que não tenta?

— Mas que merda está acontecendo afinal? Sou inocente até que provem minha culpa. Existe alguma lei que proíba registrar-se num hotel com nomes falsos?

— Existe. Uso de nome ou endereço falso com o propósito de tapear as pessoas...

— Eu não estava tentando tapear ninguém! – o loiro se justificou.

— Sabia que posso arranjar uma ordem policial contra você sem nenhuma prova de que você tenha lesado ou logrado ninguém? Então deixe de babaquice. Não me importa que nome você quer usar pro resto da vida. Só quero saber por que resolveu se esconder atrás de um nome falso.

— Acertou na mosca, meu chapa.

A expressão de Sirius deixou bem claro que ele não havia entendido nada. Ele viu Davies sentar e sorrir. Aquele devia ser o sorriso que ele usava para enganar suas vítimas.

— Como eu disse antes, você não me entenderia... Mas tudo bem. Eu passava contos do vigário desde os dezessete anos. Era muito bom. Ninguém desconfiava de mim...

Sirius podia entender. Com aquela cara de artista de cinema, ele podia fingir ser o perfeito inocente.

— Mas cometi um deslize e fui pego. Estava com vinte e quatro. Passei um ano e meio na cadeia. Você tem idéia do que é isso? Passei dezoito meses convivendo com todo tipo de marginal que se possa imaginar: traficantes, bichas, viciados, assassinos. Odiei aquilo tudo. Quando saí, não agüentei mais. Nunca mais quis saber daquilo. Decidi andar na linha. Sabia que se fosse pego outra vez, não seriam apenas dezoito meses, seria muito mais. Eles pensariam que eu sou como algum daqueles marginais e jogariam a chave da minha cela fora.

— Mas você não é como eles... – argumentou Sirius, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Não, não sou. Eu enganei um monte de gente, mas sempre fui um cavalheiro e dane-se você se não acreditar. Passar contos do vigário sempre foi um trabalho pra mim e por isso sou tão bom nisso. Ainda uso as roupas que comprei quando as coisas iam bem. Mas o que ganho com isso? Qual é a vantagem? Alguns anos de boa vida e resto preso junto com a ralé? Era isso que eu queria? Foi o que perguntei a mim mesmo. Então resolvi tomar jeito. – Depois de uma pausa, ele continuou. — Não foi muito fácil. As pessoas não querem saber de ex-vigaristas trabalhando para elas. Você pode achar tudo isso besteira. Mas essa é a realidade. É duro conseguir emprego quando a gente está fichado. As pessoas dão meia dúzia de telefonemas e descobrem que Rudolf Deutsch cumpriu pena, bem, até logo, Rudolf, foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

— Então você adotou o nome de Roger Davies, certo?

— É isso aí.

— O que você está fazendo atualmente?

— Trabalho num banco. Sou guarda de segurança. – Deutsch olhou para Sirius rapidamente para ver se ele estava sorrindo. Enganou-se. Sirius estava sério. — É por isso que tenho um porte de arma... Não estou te enrolando... Você pode checar.

— Podemos checar muitas outras coisas – alertou o detetive. — Agora vamos.

— Pra onde? Já contei tudo!

— Para o Distrito. Quero que uns otários vejam você.

Rudolf olhou para Sirius com olhos arregalados.

— Uma sessão de reconhecimento? Meu Deus, eu tenho que ir lá?

— Não. Vou pedir às vítimas que venham aqui.

— Cara, já te falei... Estou limpo! Não tenho com que me preocupar. O problema é que eu odeio sessões de reconhecimento.

— Por quê?

— Porque tem um monte de vagabundo lá, sabia? E eu não sou mais um vagabundo.

* * *

Uma chuva fina cortante caía sobre a cidade, escurecida pelo céu pesado e cinzento. As águas do Tâmisa, batendo nos embocadouros, produziam um murmúrio triste e contínuo. Os parquinhos infantis na margem do rio estavam totalmente silenciosos, e o asfalto preto, lustroso e escorregadio, brilhava sob o insistente martelar da chuva.

Aquele era um cenário perfeito para se cometer um assassinato.

Talvez por isso mesmo, uma mão surgisse de repente na superfície da água, com dedos rijos e esticados.

O movimento do rio empurrava lentamente o corpo rígido e inerte para a margem cheia de entulhos, e a chuva continuava caindo, sem cessar.

E os homens do 87o. Distrito descobriram que tinham mais um presunto flutuante.

* * *

Obviamente tinham cometido em erro na tatuagem.

A de Mandy Brocklehurst era quase idêntica. As duas estavam no mesmo lugar: na dobra da pele entre o polegar e o indicador da mão direita. Era um coração com a palavra MED dentro.

O segundo presunto também era uma moça. E também possuía uma tatuagem na dobra da pele entre o polegar e o indicador da mão direita. E era um coração.  E havia uma palavra dentro do coração. E a palavra era NED.

Obviamente houvera um engano.

É claro que quem fez a tatuagem cometeu um deslize. Com certeza, pediram a palavra MED no coração para ligar indelevelmente aquele nome de homem à carne da moça. Mas alguém se enganara. Talvez se o tatuador estivesse bêbado, ou cansado, ou talvez simplesmente não dava a mínima para seu próprio trabalho. De qualquer forma, o nome ficara errado.

Não era um MED desta vez, mas sim um NED.

O homem que jogara as moças no rio devia ter ficado furioso. Afinal, ninguém gosta que seu próprio nome seja escrito errado.

* * *

A idéia era unir o útil ao agradável.

Uma idéia que Harry Potter não apreciava particularmente, mas ele prometera à Ginny que a encontraria no centro da cidade às oito em ponto, e o encontro no estúdio de tatuagem fora marcado para às sete e quarenta e cinco. Era tarde demais para alcançá-la em casa. De qualquer forma não dava pra telefonar, pois o telefone era uma coisa que ela não podia usar. Em outra ocasião, ele teria mandado um mensageiro com um aviso, mesmo contra as normas da polícia. Mas provavelmente ela já teria saído de casa. Agora ele estava ali, parado numa esquina, debaixo de uma marquise, esperando sua esposa. Assim como esperava que aquela maldita chuva cortante, que penetrava nos ossos e fazia sua cicatriz latejar, parasse de cair.

Resolveu deixar as dores de lado e embarcar no seu devaneio predileto: pensar em Ginny. Ele sabia que havia algo desesperadamente adolescente no modo como ele a amava, mas não havia muito que fazer para mudar os sentimentos. É claro que existiam mulheres mais bonitas que ela, mas ele não tinha olhos para vê-las. Provavelmente também havia mulheres mais doces, mais puras, mais quentes e mais apaixonadas. Ele duvidava. Ele realmente duvidava disso. A realidade, a simples verdade era que ela o agradava. Ela o encantava. Ginny tinha um rosto que ele nunca se cansaria de admirar. Quando ela se maquiava, os olhos castanhos brilhavam sob os cílios realçados pelo rímel, e os lábios se sobressaíam desenhados com batom. E ele amava aquela aparência sofisticada, meticulosamente calculada. De manhã, ela era outra pessoa; ainda quente da cama, os olhos limpos, o rosto lavado, os lábios intumescidos, o cabelo ruivo espalhado pela fronha do travesseiro, o corpo flexível e dócil. E ele a amava assim também.

Muitos homens esperavam a vida inteira pela sorte grande. Para Harry, a sorte grande já chegara e trouxera boas perspectivas. Havia momentos, é claro, que ele desejava que a sorte fosse maior. Ela estava meia hora atrasada. E embora nunca se cansasse de pensar nela, preferia que Ginny estivesse ali em carne e osso.

De repente, ele a avistou. Não se surpreendeu com o efeito que a presença dela produzia nele. Ele já se acostumara com a aceleração instantânea de seu coração e com o sorriso espontâneo e natural. Ele observou com prazer alguns operários que trabalhavam na calçada se voltarem para vê-la passar.

Assim que Ginny o avistou, passou a andar mais rápido. Harry não sabia direito o que havia entre eles que tornava uma curta separação parecer um exílio de dez anos no deserto. O que quer que fosse, era assim que se sentiam. Ginny caiu em seus braços, e ele a beijou ardorosamente, sem se importar com as pessoas em volta olhando.

— Você está atrasada – ele avisou depois que se separaram. — Mas não precisa se desculpar. Você está linda, sabia?

Ela sorriu carinhosamente.

— Vamos ter que passar num lugar antes do jantar. Você se importa?

Os olhos dela questionaram Harry.

— Um estúdio de tatuagem no centro da cidade. O cara acha que se lembra de Mandy Brocklehurst. Estamos com sorte. Como é um trabalho do Distrito, estou com a perua da polícia, o que significa que não teremos que pegar o metrô pra voltar pra casa. Previdente seu marido, não?

Ginny sorriu e apertou o braço dele. Os dois seguiram até o carro e enfrentaram toda confusão do trânsito da cidade. Os limpadores de pára-brisas estalavam no contato com a água e os pneus chiavam contra o asfalto. Harry dirigia com cautela, por causa da chuva, mas estava plenamente ciente da bela mulher sentada a seu lado.

— Deus, como eu amo você... – murmurou ele, colocando mão na coxa dela, enquanto parava num semáforo. — Você está tão cheirosa... Que perfume é esse?

Ginny esfregou uma mão na outra como se as lavasse a seco.

— Sabonete? Só sabonete? Você é surpreendente, faz até um sabonete parecer perfume francês – deu um leve apertão na perna dela antes de voltar a segurar a direção. — Querida, o assunto no estúdio não vai levar mais do que alguns minutos. Eu tenho algumas fotos de Mandy aqui no carro, e talvez a gente consiga alguma pista do cara. Depois vamos jantar e fazer o programa que você quiser, certo?

Ginny balançou a cabeça, satisfeita.

O estúdio de tatuagem não ficava muito longe, (vírgula) e o homem que o dirigia era um chinês. O nome na placa da vitrine era Chen. Ele era um homenzinho redondo e gorducho, e todas as suas banhas balançavam quando ria. Tinha um pequeno bigode, dedos grossos, com um anel oval de jade no indicador da mão esquerda.

— Você, investigador, né? – ele perguntou.

— Sim, sou. – Harry simpatizou imediatamente com o chinês.

— Esta senhora, senhora da polícia?

— Não, esta senhora é minha esposa.

— Ih! Muito bom! Muito bom! – Chen exclamou sorridente. — Muito bonita. Ela quer tatuagem, talvez? Chen faz uma linda borboleta para ela ombro. Muito bom com camisola decotada. Muito bonita. Muito decorativa.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Muito bonita senhora. Você, detetive, tem sorte – Chen olhou para Ginny. — Linda borboleta amarela talvez? Muito bonita! Todo mundo diz bonita.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça novamente, negando.

— Talvez você gosta mais vermelha? Vermelho sua cor talvez? Linda borboleta vermelha?

Ginny não pôde evitar um sorriso. Ficou sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo, sentindo-se parte do trabalho do marido, feliz porque ele teve que fazer a visita ao chinês e feliz porque ele a levara. Era curioso, ela pensou, mas não conhecia Harry como policial. A função dele era uma coisa alheira a ela, embora sempre conversassem sobre o trabalho. Ela sabia que Harry lidava com criminosos e freqüentemente se perguntava que tipo de homem o marido era no trabalho. Impiedoso? Ela não conseguia imaginá-lo assim. Cruel? Não. Duro? Agressivo? Talvez.

— Quero saber da moça que lhe falei – Harry explicou ao tatuador. — Quando ela esteve aqui?

— Ih! Muito tempo atrás. Talvez cinco meses, talvez seis. Bonita senhora. Não igual esposa sua, mas muito bonita.

— Ela estava sozinha?

— Não. Homem alto junto – Chen olhou bem para Harry, examinando seu rosto. — Mais bonito que você, detetive.

— Como era ele? – Harry perguntou sorrindo.

— Alto. Artista de cinema. Muito bonito.

— De que cor era o cabelo dele?

— Loiro.

— Os olhos?

Chen sacudiu a cabeça. Não se lembrava da cor dos olhos do homem alto.

— Tem alguma coisa que você se lembre dele, Sr. Chen?

— Ele sorriso o tempo todo – Chen comentou. — Grandes dentes bonitos. Dentes muito bonitos. Homem muito bonito. Artista de cinema.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu? – Harry insistiu.

— Eles entrar juntos. Ela segura braço dele. Ela olhar sempre para ele. Estrelas nos olhos. – Chen fez uma pausa. — Igual sua mulher. Mas não bonita igual.

— Eles eram casados?

Chen sacudiu os ombros.

— Você viu um anel de noivado ou aliança no dedo dela?

— Eu não ver – Chen olhou para Ginny, que retribuiu o sorriso. — Você gosta borboleta preta? Asas pretas bonitas? Venha. Chen mostra.

Ele os conduziu para dentro de um estúdio. Uma cortina (cortina) de contas separava a sala dos fundos. As paredes estavam forradas de desenhos de tatuagem. Um calendário com uma garota nua estava pendurado na parede perto da cortina. Por brincadeira, alguém tatuara o corpo inteiro da garota e desenhara um par de mãos sedentas sobre os seios volumosos da loira. Chen apontou para o desenho de uma borboleta em uma das paredes.

— Esta. Você gosta? Você escolhe a cor. Qualquer cor. Chen faz. Ombro fica bom. Muito bonita.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu com a moça, Sr. Chen – Harry insistiu em tom amável.

Ginny olhou para o marido, curiosa. Sem dúvida, ele gostava de escutar o chinês, mas não abandonava o objetivo da visita. Ele estava lá para conseguir uma pista do homem que matara Mandy Brocklehurst. Ela percebeu que, se a conversa mole continuasse por mais tempo, ele daria um basta.

— Eles entrar no estúdio. Ele diz que moça querer tatuagem. Eu mostra desenhos na parede. Chen tenta vender borboleta para ela. Ninguém quer borboleta. Meu desenho exclusivo. Muito bonita. Bom para ombro. Eu tenta vender borboleta para ela, mas homem alto dizer que ela quer coração. Ela dizer que quer coração também. Com estrela nos olhos, sabe? Grande amor, coisa forte, tudo brilhando. Eu mostra para eles coração grande. Muito bonito, complicado, muitas cores.

— Eles não queriam coração grande?

— Homem quer coração pequeno. Ele mostra onde – Chen estica o polegar e o indicador. — Aqui. Muito difícil. Lugar muito sem carne. Agulha pode ferir. Muito dolorido. Muito difícil. Ele dizer que quer a tatuagem ali, ela quer ali também. Loucura.

— Quem sugeriu as letras para colocar dentro do coração?

— Homem. Ele dizer: você coloca M-E-D dentro do coração.

— Ele pediu para pôr o nome MED dentro do coração?

— Ele não dizer nome MED. Ele dizer pôr M-E-D.

— E o que ela disse?

— Ela dizer sim. M-E-D

— Continue.

— Eu faz. Muito dolorido. Moça gritar. Ele segurar ombros dela. Muito dolorido. Ponto sensível — Chen sacudiu a cabeça. — Borboleta no ombro melhor.

— Ela mencionou o nome dele enquanto estava aqui?

— Não.

— Ela o chamou de MED?

— Ela não chamar ele nada – Chen pensou por um momento. — Sim, ela chamar ele querido, meu bem, amor... Palavras de amor. Nenhum nome.

Harry suspirou. Retirou as fotos de Mandy de dentro do envelope pardo que tinha nas mãos e entregou ao tatuador.

— Esta é a moça?

— Essa ela – Chen afirmou. — Ela morta, né?

— Sim, ela está morta.

— Ele matar ela?

— Não sabemos ainda.

— Ela amar ele – Chen afirmou, levantando a cabeça. — Amor muito especial. Ninguém devia matar por amor.

Ginny olhou para o chinês gorducho e, de repente, teve vontade de deixar que ele tatuasse sua obra prima em seu ombro. Harry pegou as fotos e as colocou de volta no envelope.

— Este homem voltou ao seu estúdio? Com outra mulher?

— Não. Nunca.

— Bom, muito obrigado, Sr. Chen. Se lembrar de alguma coisa mais, ligue pra mim, está bem? – Harry abriu a carteira. — Aqui está meu cartão. Basta chamar o investigador Potter.

— Você voltar – Chen disse. — Você trazer esposa. Eu faz linda borboleta no ombro – ele esticou a mão, e Harry a apertou; por um momento, os olhos de Chen ficaram sérios. — Você sortudo. Você não tão bonito quanto homem alto, mas esposa linda. Amor muito especial.

Ele virou-se para Ginny.

— Algum dia você quer borboleta, você volta. Eu faz bem bonita. – Ele piscou. — Marido detetive gostar. Eu prometo. Qualquer cor. Procura Chen. Esse ser eu.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo e fez uma mesura. Harry e Ginny saíram do estúdio, dirigindo-se para a perua da polícia que estava estacionada no outro lado da rua.

— Cara legal, não? – Harry comentou.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça.

— Gostaria que todos fossem como ele. Muitos não são. Para grande parte das pessoas, a presença de um policial produz um sentimento de culpa inexplicável. É verdade, Gin. Instantaneamente sentem que estão sob suspeita e se defendem. Acho que é por isso que acabamos encontrando cadáveres em armários pouco suspeitos. Você está com fome?

Ginny fez uma cara de quem estava morrendo de fome.

— Será que a gente procura um lugar por aqui mesmo ou você prefere ir para o outro lado da cidade?

Ginny apontou para o chão.

— Aqui?

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Chinês?

_Não_.

— Italiano?

_Sim_.

— Que tal aquele restaurante no fim da rua?

Em poucos minutos, eles chegaram lá. Harry parou diante da janela de vidro para observar o ambiente.

— Não está muito cheio – ele comentou. — Parece limpo. Vamos arriscar?

Ginny deu o braço ao marido, e eles entraram no restaurante.

Bem, não era exatamente o lugar mais limpo do mundo. Apesar de preciso, o olhar rápido de Harry não avaliara direito o asseio. E talvez estivesse vazio porque a comida de lá não fosse muito boa. Mas isso não era tão importante, pois com a fome que estavam teriam comido até gafanhoto refogado.

O ambiente era simpático. Toalhas quadriculadas cobriam as mesas(vírgula) e velas nos gargalos de garrafas de vinho vazias, com cera escorrida em volta, iluminavam o local. Havia um balcão de bar ao longo da parede em frente às mesas. Harry reparou que tinha uma cabine telefônica de onde poderia ligar para o Distrito.

O garçom veio até a mesa. Parecia feliz em vê-los ali.

— Querem um aperitivo antes do jantar?

— Dois martínis e azeitonas, por favor. – Harry pediu.

— Gostariam de ver o cardápio mais tarde ou agora, senhor?

— Pode ser agora.

O garçom trouxe dois cardápios. Harry deu uma rápida olhada no seu, colocando-o sobre a mesa, depois de optar pelo espaguete. E enquanto Ginny examinava o cardápio, ele deu uma olhada pela sala. Um casal de velhos comia em silêncio numa mesa perto da cabine telefônica. Não havia mais ninguém na sala. No bar, um homem de jaqueta de couro estava sentado com uma dose de bebida diante dele e um copo de água. O homem olhava pelo espelho do bar. Os olhos estavam pregados em Ginny. Atrás do balcão, o garçom preparava os martínis.

Quando o garçom retornou com as bebidas, Harry pediu espaguete(vírgula) e Ginny apontou para a lasanha. Logo que o homem se afastou, eles pegaram os copos e brindaram.

— À sorte grande – Harry disse.

Ginny o olhou, confusa.

— Às belas coisas da vida... Ao amor.

Ela ainda o encarava sem entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

— Estou bebendo a você, querida – ele explicou, observando o sorriso suave de Ginny. — Esta cidade não pode ficar sem policiais poéticos. – Ele deu um gole no martíni e colocou o copo na mesa. — Vou ligar para o Distrito, querida. Volto já.

Tocou a mão dela num gesto de carinho e dirigiu-se para o telefone, vasculhando o bolso em busca de moedas, enquanto se afastava da mesa.

Satisfeita, Ginny ficou admirando os passos largos e atléticos do marido e o modo como ele sustentava a cabeça e os ombros. Percebeu que uma das coisas que a atraía era o modo como ele se movimentava. Havia uma agilidade e simplicidade de movimentos; um senso de objetividade visível. Parecia que antes de se mexer, Harry já sabia exatamente aonde ir e o que fazer. Isso produzia em Ginny uma incrível sensação de segurança.

Ela levou o copo aos lábios e tomou um longo gole. Não comera nada desde a hora do almoço e, por isso, não estranhou o rápido efeito produzido pelo álcool. Viu o marido entrar na cabine telefônica e discar para a delegacia. Devia estar falando com o sargento de plantão e depois com um investigador. Será que eles podiam imaginar que há poucos momentos atrás, ele falava de amor com ela? O que será que os outros tiras pensariam dele? Por momento ela se sentiu excluída, só e indesejada diante da privacidade impenetrável que era o trabalho de Harry.

Rapidamente virou o copo de martíni.

Uma sombra caiu sobre a mesa.

No primeiro momento ela achou que fosse impressão, mas quando olhou para cima, havia um homem de jaqueta de couro, de pé ao lado dela, sorrindo.

— Oi. – ele disse.

Olhando rapidamente para a cabine telefônica, viu que Harry estava de costas.

— O que você está fazendo com um verme daquele? – o homem provocou.

Ginny desviou o olhar e fixou-o no guardanapo em seu colo.

— Você é simplesmente a boneca mais bonitinha que já pôs o pé nesta espelunca. Por que você não se livra desse cara e me encontra mais tarde? Que tal?

Ela sentiu um bafo de uísque na respiração do homem. Havia alguma coisa de assustador em seus olhos, alguma coisa de insultante na maneia descarada como percorriam o corpo dela. Desejou não estar usando um suéter decotado. Inconscientemente, puxou o casaco, fechando-o sobre o volume dos seios.

— Vamos lá... – o homem insistiu. — Não faça isso.

Ginny o encarou e sacudiu a cabeça. Os olhos dela imploravam para que ele fosse embora. Ela olhou novamente para o telefone. Harry falava animadamente.

— Meu nome é Derrick. É um nome legal, não acha? Diferente... Derrick... Qual é seu nome?

Ela não podia responder e, mesmo se pudesse, não teria respondido.

— Vamos lá, relaxe... – ele olhou insinuante para ela. — Puxa, você é linda, sabe disso? Livre-se dele, tá? Livre-se dele e encontre-se comigo mais tarde.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Fale comigo. Quero ouvir a sua voz.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça novamente, suplicante desta vez.

— Quero ouvir a sua voz. Aposto que é a voz mais sensual do mundo. Quero ouvi-la.

Ginny fechou os olhos com força, as mãos tremendo no colo. Ela queria que o homem fosse embora e a deixasse só, que saísse dali antes que Harry voltasse para a mesa. Ela estava um pouco atordoada por causa do martíni e só conseguia pensar que Harry se irritaria, que pensaria que ela provocara a situação.

— Olhe, por que você fica aí, muda e fria como gelo? Aposto que você é bem quente. Fale alguma coisa

Novamente ela negou com a cabeça. Viu Harry desligar o telefone e abrir a porta da cabine. Ele sorria, mas quando olhou em direção à mesa, o sorriso se apagou dos lábios. Ginny sentiu um súbito pânico na boca do estômago. Ele saiu da cabine rapidamente, com a atenção fixa no homem de jaqueta de couro.

— Vamos lá... – Derrick insistiu. — Por que ficar desse jeito, hein? Tudo o que eu quero...

— Qual é o problema, senhor? – Harry o surpreendeu.

Ginny olhou para o marido, tentando fazê-lo entender que ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Harry não se virou para olhá-la. Continuava encarando Derrick.

— Problema nenhum – Derrick respondeu, arrogante.

— O senhor está incomodando minha esposa. Dê o fora.

— Oh, eu estava incomodando? A mocinha aqui é sua senhora? – ironizou Derrick e, separando as pernas, deixou os braços balançando ao longo do corpo.

Harry percebeu naquele instante que o cara estava procurando confusão e não sossegaria enquanto não arrumasse uma.

— É melhor que a deixe em paz. Volte para sua mesa – ordenou Harry.

— Não vou para lugar nenhum. Este é um país livre. Vou ficar exatamente aqui.

Harry sacudiu os ombros, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se. Derrick permaneceu de pé ao lado da mesa.

— Você está bem? – Harry perguntou preocupado, pegando a mão de Ginny.

— Mas não é uma gracinha? – Derrick provocou. — Marido bonitão volta do...

Soltando a mão de Ginny, Harry levantou-se bruscamente. O casal de velhos, do outro lado da sala, olhou curioso.

— Olhe... – Harry advertiu com calma. — O senhor está me tirando do sério. É melhor o senhor...

— Estou incomodando vocês? Que diabo! Tudo o que estou fazendo é admirar um lindo espetáculo de...

Derrick não continuou. Harry o acertou em cheio. Direto na boca. Bateu de surpresa e com toda força. O arruaceiro cambaleou e caiu sobre a mesa vizinha, derrubando a vela no chão. Por um momento, apoiou-se na mesa; quando se levantou, a boca estava sangrando, mas continuava sorrindo.

— Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso, cara.

Examinou Harry por um momento e investiu contra ele.

Ginny ficou sentada com as mãos entrelaçadas no colo, pálida e assustada. Olhou para o rosto do marido e não era o que ela conhecia e amava. Estava completamente inexpressivo, a boca como uma linha fina, os olhos apertados de modo que somente as pupilas enormes eram visíveis. Harry estava em pé com as pernas abertas, para dar mais equilíbrio e os punhos fechados. Ginny olhou para as mãos dele, que lhe pareceram ainda maiores, grandes e poderosas, armas letais que pendiam do lado do corpo esperando. Ele todo parecia estar esperando. Ela podia sentir a tensão eletrizante crescendo dentro dele enquanto esperava pela investida de Derrick. Naquele momento, seu corpo parecia uma máquina bem lubrificada que funcionava macio e que reagiria automaticamente assim que uma alavanca fosse acionada. Não havia nada de humano na máquina; qualquer resquício de humanidade abandonara Harry no momento em que seu punho atacou Derrick com violência. 

O que Ginny presenciava era um policial altamente treinado e qualificado em ação, esperando que os botões certos fossem apertados. Mas Derrick não sabia disso. Ignorante, apertou os botões.

O punho esquerdo de Harry acertou o estômago, e Derrick se dobrou em dois de dor. Rapidamente, o detetive deu um soco que pegou o adversário no queixo, mandando-o até a mesa vizinha onde caiu estatelado. Harry movia-se com agilidade e, antes que Derrick pudesse se livrar da mesa, ele estava em posição de novo, esperando.

Quando Ginny viu Derrick agarrar uma garrafa, sua boca se abriu com angústia e choque. Mas ela sabia que ele não pegaria Harry desprevenido. De fato, o rosto do policial não se alterou; observava com calma o oponente quebrar a garrafa na mesa. Ginny temeu pelo marido, pois sabia que Derrick estava suficientemente bêbado para cometer uma loucura.

Derrick avançou lentamente, mas Harry permaneceu no lugar, aguardando o próximo movimento do adversário. Quando o homem investiu com o gargalo quebrado, mirando a virilha do policial, foi surpreendido pela mão direita de Harry apertando seu pulso. Rapidamente, o detetive deu um passo para trás, puxando Derrick, que caiu para frente, impotente, antes de sentir um forte golpe na cabeça, pois a mão esquerda de Harry o acertara em cheio na nuca, nocauteando o oponente de uma vez, que caiu no chão, com os braços estendidos, incapaz de qualquer movimento.

O garçom assistia à cena em pé na porta do salão com olhos arregalados, enquanto o casal de velhinhos parecia curtir tudo, como se estivessem num ringue de luta livre.

— Chame a polícia – Harry ordenou ao garçom com voz inexpressiva.

— Mas... – o homem hesitou.

— Sou investigador – Harry esclareceu, mostrando o distintivo. — Chame um guarda. Mexa-se!

— Sim, sim senhor. – o infeliz murmurou antes de sair apressado.

Em nenhum momento Harry fitou a esposa. Ele ficou onde estava, de pé ao lado do bêbado inconsciente até a chegada do outro policial. Mostrando o distintivo, ele explicou o que se passara e ordenou que prendesse Derrick como desordeiro, mas deixando de mencionar a fracassada tentativa de agressão. Acompanhou o guarda e o preso até a viatura e ficou fora por alguns minutos. Quando voltou, o casal de idosos já tinha partido, e Ginny estava sentada, olhos fixos no guardanapo no seu colo. Ele pagou a conta e os dois saíram do restaurante.

O caminho de casa foi feito em silêncio. Ninguém disse nada. Ela porque não podia, e ele porque não queria. Ao entrarem no apartamento, Ginny seguiu apressada para o quarto, antes que o marido a visse explodir em lágrimas.

Harry acompanhou a mulher com os olhos. Podia sentir a tristeza que emanava dela, e isso o deixou ligeiramente culpado. Mas o que ele poderia ter feito? Aquele homem estava mesmo a fim de arrumar uma boa briga e não descansaria enquanto não se envolvesse em alguma confusão. Abriu a porta do quarto e a encontrou sentada na beira da cama, lágrimas escorrendo pelos lindos olhos.

— Gin, sinto muito – disse ele, depois de se ajoelhar diante dela e segurar o rosto delicado entre as mãos, a fim de que ela o fitasse. — Eu não queria confusão hoje... Ele teria brigado com qualquer um, doçura. Estava louco por uma briga. Tenho certeza que ele ficará melhor numa cela... Podia ter machucado alguma outra pessoa...

Suspirando fundo, Ginny concordou com a cabeça. Não precisava mais visitar o Distrito para ver o marido em ação. Ela jamais se esqueceria da expressão fria de belo rosto, nem da agilidade das mãos dele, que até então ela conhecia como sendo muito carinhosas. Acabara de descobrir que o mundo não era habitado por homens gentis e bem-humorados. E que seu amado podia ser muito perigoso se quisesse.

Erguendo os braços, tomou as mãos do marido entre as suas. As dele grandes e calosas. As dela pequenas e suaves. Lentamente, ela beijou os dedos e depois as palmas de cada uma. E por fim, ela o encarou, tentando se expressar do único modo que sabia.

Harry se surpreendeu com o olhar intenso da esposa. Mas não foi necessário palavras para que ele entendesse o que ela queria lhe dizer. Diziam que os olhos eram o espelho da alma. No caso de Ginny, eles eram mais que isso. Os grandes olhos castanhos eram também seu meio de se comunicar com o mundo. E naquele momento, eles diziam o quanto ela o amava.

Diminuindo o espaço que os separava, ele a beijou com renovada paixão, ciente de cada pedaço dela colado nele. Os dois caíram na cama, e o mundo ficou esquecido do lado de fora daquelas quatro paredes... Nada mais importava, apenas eles dois e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Reconhecimentos normalmente eram uma das coisas mais chatas que um investigador tinha que fazer. Para Sirius, reconhecimentos eram como a visita de uma sogra – um mal necessário. Assim mesmo, ele pedira para ir no lugar de Potter até a sede da polícia para o reconhecimento, mesmo que isso significasse fazer uma viagem até o centro da cidade debaixo de chuva e ficar sentado em uma sala cheia de investigadores, assistindo ao infindável desfile de inimigos da sociedade.

Na semana anterior, Sirius promovera um reconhecimento privado na sala dos detetives do 87o, onde colocou Rudolf Deutsch, o '_Alemão'_, diante de uma jovem negra chamada Angelina Johnson e de um grande empresário chamado Ernie Macmillan. Ambas as vítimas tinham absolvido Deutsch de imediato. Ele não era o homem envolvido naqueles golpes. O que deixou Sirius intimamente satisfeito. Ele agradeceu à Srta. Johnson e ao Sr. Macmillan, deu um tapinha nas costas de Rudolf e advertiu:

— Estou de olho em você.

Depois disso, Sirius pediu para substituir Potter, que estava escalado para a sessão de reconhecimento. Se Harry fosse um policial que adorasse reconhecimentos ou extremamente detalhista, ou ainda se, por alguma razão, achasse absolutamente necessário estar presente naquela reunião de quarta-feira, as coisas teriam saído muito diferentes.

Na verdade, Harry era um detetive responsável e escrupuloso, atento aos detalhes, mas estava atolado de trabalho com os presuntos. E, raramente, os reconhecimentos revelavam suspeitos de assassinatos. Seu tempo poderia muito bem ser gasto em outras investigações, como uma busca completa pelos estúdios de tatuagem do centro da cidade para tentar uma pista do 'NED' que aparecera na mão do segundo flutuante.

Por isso, permitiu que Sirius fosse em seu lugar, o que foi uma grande falta de sorte. Foi por um infeliz acaso que dois loiros bonitos passaram pelo reconhecimento daquela quarta-feira. Um deles era o assassino de Mandy Brocklehurst e do segundo cadáver não identificado.

No entanto, Black estava interessado em vigaristas, não em assassinos. Potter estava interessado em estúdios de tatuagem. E Weasley era um policial novato.

Ronald acompanhou Sirius até a sede naquela manhã cinzenta. A cidade estava coberta por uma garoa fina e cortante, e os dois policiais falaram pouco durante o percurso até o centro. Na maior parte do tempo, Ronald ficou pensando em suspender suas férias com Hermione e como ela reagiria a isso. E Sirius pensava no vigarista que agira sozinho uma vez e na segunda vez com um comparsa, imaginando se o reconhecimento iria ajudar em alguma coisa. Black dirigia com cautela porque a pista estava escorregadia. Acabaram chegando atrasados ao reconhecimento.

O grande recinto, que mais parecia um ginásio de esportes, estava escuro quando entraram. Só havia luzes no fundo iluminando o palco.

—... Terceiro assalto, infração em 1949 – dizia o chefe dos investigadores de cima do tablado, atrás de fileiras e fileiras de cadeiras dobráveis, onde se sentavam os outros policiais. — Pensamos que você tivesse tomado jeito, Goyle, mas parece que não aprende nunca. O que tem a dizer sobre aquele posto de gasolina ontem?

O homem permanecia em silêncio no palco. O microfone diante da boca preso a um cano duro e a marcação de altura na parede de trás indicava aos presentes que ele tinha 1,84m de altura.

Black e Weasley passaram discretamente pela frente do palco. Acomodaram-se em umas das fileiras, rápido e em silêncio.

— Estou falando com você, Goyle – disse o chefe dos investigadores. — Não preste atenção nos atrasados. – ele acrescentou sarcasticamente, e Ron sentiu o rosto ferver.

— Estou ouvindo bem — respondeu o investigado. Gregory Goyle era um homem corpulento, de olhos e cabelos escuros, com uma cara de gorila. Sirius achou a semelhança com o primata ainda maior, pois os membros superiores de Goyle eram desproporcionais em relação ao seu tronco. Eles eram compridos demais.

— Então, o que tem a dizer?

— Não digo nada em reconhecimentos, e você sabe disso.

— Você já esteve numa porção de reconhecimentos, não é?

— Alguns.

— E sobre as outras infrações?

— Nada a declarar.

— Nunca imaginou que estaria aqui novamente por causa de um assalto, não é?

— Não tenho nada a dizer – Goyle afirmou. — Vocês têm que provar que houve um assalto e que fui eu quem o praticou.

— Isso não seria difícil – ameaçou o chefe. — Entretanto, as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis se você confessasse o que queremos saber.

— Posso passar muito bem sem trabalhos pesados pela manhã. Conheço o regulamento. Não faça mais perguntas porque está perdendo seu tempo.

— Está bem. Próximo caso.

Goyle saiu do palco. Cada movimento seu foi estudado por todos os presentes. Isto porque os desfiles matutinos de segunda a quinta serviam apenas para que todos os investigadores se familiarizassem com os homens que andavam cometendo crimes na cidade. Às vezes, uma vítima era convidada a participar de um reconhecimento a fim de identificar um suspeito, mas tais ocasiões eram raras e quase sempre infrutíferas. Raras porque vítimas geralmente têm milhares de razões para não quererem se expor ao reconhecimento. Infrutíferas porque também tinham milhares de razões para não quererem identificar um suspeito. A menos válida dessas razões, embora a mais forte, era o medo de vingança. De qualquer modo, não eram muitos os suspeitos identificados pelas vítimas. Se esse fosse o único propósito de um reconhecimento, todo o negócio seria um fracasso.

Por outro lado, os policiais que se reuniam na sede nas manhãs de segunda a quinta, tanto detestavam a tarefa que estudavam meticulosamente cada infrator da sociedade do dia anterior. Nunca se sabe quando vai surgir uma pista para o caso em que se está trabalhando. E nunca se sabe também quando é importante reconhecer um ladrão barato de rua. O reconhecimento pode, em alguns casos, até salvar uma vida.

O chefe dos investigadores continuou com o ritual de sempre; os policiais ouvindo e observando com atenção.

— "Chelsea, um" – disse o homem, indicando a área da cidade onde a prisão fora efetuada e o número do caso. — Chelsea, um. Summers, Douglas, 30. Bebendo demais em um bar no Shelter Place. Discutiu com o garçom e arremessou uma cadeira contra o espelho do bar. Nenhuma declaração. O que aconteceu, Douglas?

Summers foi conduzido para os degraus ao lado do palco pelo oficial que efetuara a prisão. Tinha 1,94m de altura e devia pesar uns 90kg, ombros largos e cintura estreita. Deu alguns passos decididos em direção ao microfone. O cabelo era loiro, macio, penteado para trás, a testa larga. Tinha um nariz afilado e os olhos azuis acinzentados. Os ossos da face eram salientes, a boca forte e bem desenhada, o queixo quadrado. Parecia estar em cima de um palco para receber instruções de um diretor, ao invés de estar enfrentando a fera que era o chefe dos investigadores.

— Sobre o que você e o garçom discutiram?

— Aquela cadeia onde passei a noite era um lixo – Summers reclamou, empurrando o microfone. — Alguém vomitou no chão.

— Não estamos aqui para discutir...

— Não sou criminoso, droga nenhuma! – Summers gritou. — Entrei numa briguinha de nada, tá certo. Isto não é motivo para você me pôr numa cela cheirando a vômito.

— Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de cometer a infração.

— Infração?! Por acaso ficar bêbado é infração?

— Não, mas agressão é. Você brigou com o garçom, não brigou?

— Tá, tudo bem. Eu bati nele.

— Isso é agressão.

— Todo dia tem um cara batendo noutro, e não vejo ninguém sendo acusado de agressão...

— Esta é a primeira infração que comete, não é?

— Sim, é.

— Relaxe, então. Você pode sair dessa pagando fiança. Agora vamos à história.

Summers remexeu no lugar, com uma cara de desagrado e relatou o ocorrido. O garçom o xingara, e ele revidou, partindo para a briga e depois jogando a cadeira no outro homem, que se desviou, fazendo com que o pesado objeto acertasse o vidro. De acordo com o guarda que efetuara a prisão, Summers também tinha em seus bolsos uma considerável quantia em dinheiro: mil libras. Após ser pressionado pelo chefe dos investigadores, o loiro declarou que tirara o dinheiro do banco para fazer uma viagem com uma garota de programa, mas a mulher lhe dera um 'bolo'.

Depois de ter tirado o máximo de Summers, o chefe continuou com a lista dos infratores, chamando o próximo caso. Um outro loiro, também alto e bonito, esperava para entrar.

— Chelsea, dois. Malfoy, Draco, 35 anos. Tentou bater a carteira de um homem no metrô. Policial de passagem efetuou a prisão. Malfoy declarou que foi engano. O que tem a dizer, Draco?

Draco Malfoy poderia ser um sósia de Douglas Summers. De fato, quando o infrator atravessou o palco, o chefe dos detetives murmurou:

— Mas o que é isso? Uma reprise?

Malfoy era alto, loiro e bonito. Se houvesse ali na platéia algum policial com complexo de inferioridade, a dupla Summers-Malfoy o teria deixado mal. O reconhecimento mais parecia um desfile de beleza masculina. Malfoy parecia tão tranqüilo quanto Summers. Andou até o microfone. Sua cabeça ultrapassava a marca de 1,90m na parede branca atrás dele.

— Cometeram um engano. – foi tudo que ele declarou.

— É mesmo? – o chefe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sim – Malfoy continuou calmamente. — Não bati a carteira de ninguém. Nem mesmo tentei. Trabalho para me sustentar. O homem cuja carteira foi batida simplesmente acusou a pessoa errada.

— Então como explicar o fato de termos encontrado a carteira em sua jaqueta?

— Não faço a menor idéia. A menos que o ladrão tenha colocado a carteira no meu bolso quando percebeu que ia ser pego.

— Conte-nos o que aconteceu – ordenou o chefe, depois de esclarecer aos demais policiais que o acusado não era fichado.

— Eu estava no metrô, voltando do trabalho para casa. Lia meu jornal tranqüilamente quando o homem que estava em pé na minha frente virou-se e disse de repente: "Onde está minha carteira? Alguém pegou minha carteira!".

— E depois?

— O vagão estava lotado. Um homem que estava ao nosso lado apresentou-se como policial em trânsito e, antes que pudesse perceber alguma coisa, eu e um outro homem fomos agarrados e detidos. O policial nos revistou e encontrou a carteira no meu bolso.

— E para onde foi o outro homem?

— Não faço idéia. Quando o policial achou a carteira, deixou o outro ir embora.

— E pela sua história, o outro é que era o ladrão.

— Não sei quem era o ladrão. Só sei que eu não sou. Como já disse, trabalho para me sustentar.

— O que você faz?

— Sou contador. Trabalho para um dos escritórios de contabilidade mais antigos da cidade. Pode checar.

— Bem, Malfoy, parece que está tudo certo. Entretanto, depende do juiz.

— Vocês sabem que posso processá-los por prisão indevida?

— Ainda não sabemos se a prisão é indevida, não é?

— Eu tenho certeza disso – argumentou Malfoy. — Levo uma vida honesta e não estou nem um pouco a fim de me envolver com a polícia.

— Ninguém está, não é mesmo? Próximo caso.

Draco saiu do palco, e Ronald o observou, questionando-se se a história dele era realmente verdadeira. Não tivera uma boa impressão do homem que se declarava indevidamente acusado de ladrão.

— Vauxhall, um. Bulstrode, Millicent. 47 anos. Golpeou o marido com uma faca de pão. Nenhuma declaração. O que aconteceu, Milly?

Millicent Bulstrode era uma mulher larga, de cabelos escuros e olhar intimidador. Permaneceu estranhamente quieta, com lábios franzidos e as mãos entrelaçadas. Vestia uma roupa simples e discreta, só que inteiramente manchada de sangue.

— Há um erro em seus apontamentos, senhor – disse ela, olhando diretamente para o chefe dos detetives.

— Ah é?

— Sim. Tenho apenas 42 anos.

— Compreendo. Desculpe, Milly. – disse o homem, com leve ironia.

— E tem mais uma coisa.

— E o que seria, Milly?

— Não lhe dei liberdade para me chamar de Milly. Apenas meus amigos próximos e parentes me chamam assim – respondeu ela com voz grossa. — Meu nome é Millicent.

— Ah, claro, Millicent... Mas diga-me, por que esfaqueou seu marido?

A expressão calma de Millicent desapareceu, dando lugar a uma outra, completamente irada. Ela esqueceu-se que estava diante da polícia e perdeu a cabeça, berrando a pelos pulmões que não ia discutir seus problemas conjugais na frente de estranhos e que tinha apenas arranhado o marido. Dois policiais uniformizados apareceram e a carregaram para fora do palco.

E assim prosseguiu o reconhecimento.

No final da sessão, Black e Weasley saíram e se dirigiram para o carro do Distrito que estavam usando.

— Nenhum vigarista... – comentou Sirius.

— Estes reconhecimentos são uma perda de tempo – Ronald ponderou enquanto abria a porta. — O que você achou daqueles dois bastardos bonitões?

Sirius deu de ombros.

— Vamos lá, Ron. É melhor voltar para a delegacia.

Os dois bastardos bonitões tinham se saído muito bem. Douglas Summers foi considerado culpado e pagou sua fiança e os estragos feitos no bar. Draco Malfoy foi considerado inocente. Ambos estavam em liberdade, perambulando pela cidade.

* * *

Ronald Weasley costumava pressentir confusões e sabia que uma estava começando.

Normalmente ele e Hermione Granger se davam bem. Costumavam discutir muito, mas quem garante que o caminho do verdadeiro amor é sempre fácil? De fato, considerando-se os problemas iniciais do namoro, a coisa até que ia indo muito bem. Ron tivera dificuldades no começo para convencer Hermione a não ser tão certinha e reprimida e deixar fluir a atração que sentia por ele. Com o tempo, ele conseguira convencê-la. Passaram por um tempo de adaptação e rapidamente se viram envolvidos pela velha lenda vigarista do namoro sério, da formalidade do noivado. Naquela altura do relacionamento, os dois estavam bem, isto é, desde que conseguissem superar mais aquele obstáculo. Ronald finalmente contara a data de suas férias.

Ron já estava acostumado com a exaltação de Hermione durante uma discussão. Ela ficava com o rosto corado, olhos brilhantes, respiração entrecortada. E naquele momento, ela estava exatamente daquele jeito.

— Você _sabe_ que isso provavelmente significa não ter férias, não é? – ela perguntou, com as mãos nos quadris.

— Não sei nada disso, não – negou Ronald. — Não tenho motivos para achar isso.

Ele estava irritado com a discussão, ao mesmo tempo pensando em como Hermione ficava adorável quando estava brava. Ela não era muito alta, tinha o corpo com curvas suaves que Ron gostava de acariciar. Seus cabelos castanhos normalmente ficavam presos numa trança ou num coque, mas naquele momento, estavam soltos, os cachos fazendo uma moldura para o rosto redondo. Os olhos castanhos fuzilavam o noivo, e os lábios levemente abertos faziam o policial desejar arrebatar aquela fúria com um longo beijo.

— Pelo que vejo, o 87o está simplesmente lotado de mentes brilhantes que têm todo tipo de prioridade sobre um novato imbecil que acabou de ser promovido...

— Hermione...

— Pelo amor de Deus, Ron! Você solucionou um caso de assassinato complicado e sabe disso! O comissário o elogiou pessoalmente e promoveu você! O que mais tem que acontecer para que você consiga um período de férias que coincida com de sua noiva? Impedir um fratricídio em massa? Curar a gripe?

— Hermione, não é uma questão...

— O que quer que você tenha que fazer, já deveria ter feito – ela disse áspera. — De todas as épocas idiotas para férias, dez de junho ganha o troféu. De todas as épocas incrivelmente ridículas...

— Não é minha culpa, 'Mione. O calendário é feito pelo tenente...

—... Para as férias, dez de junho positivamente ganha a taça de ouro!

— Tá legal! – exclamou Ron — Eu sei que isso é horrível, mas eu não posso fazer nada! O que quer que eu faça? Abandone o emprego? Ou você acha que devo procurar o sindicato e iniciar uma guerra democrática em prol de uma data melhor para férias? 'Direitos iguais para todos'!

— Ah, Ron! Pare com isso! Eu não sei, tá legal? – ela se jogou no sofá.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

— Está mais calma agora? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Estou exausta... – ela suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu também... Maldita escala!

— Ron! – ela disparou. — Não pragueje!

— Oh... Sinto muito, 'Mione. Sei que tínhamos planejado estas férias, mas agora... Dez de junho! Que droga!

— Também não é o fim do mundo, Ron – ela disse, se aconchegando a ele. — O pior que pode acontecer é você sair de férias com outra garota.

— Até que não é uma má idéia... – brincou ele.

— Faça isso e eu lhe quebro os dois braços!

Ron gargalhou e depositou um beijo na testa dela. Ele adorava o jeito como Hermione parecia 'encaixar' perfeitamente contra ele. Gostava de abraçá-la e senti-la perto de si, onde podia protegê-la.

— O que faremos? – ela indagou, depois de outro minuto de silêncio.

— Não sei... Vamos pensar...

Os dois ficaram quietos por mais um longo período.

— Quantos testes você tem?

— Cinco.

— E quando termina o período escolar?

— As aulas terminam no dia sete de junho. A semana seguinte é de leitura e os exames finais começam dia dezessete. O semestre termina oficialmente dia vinte e oito.

— Merda!

— Ron!

— Desculpe... É essa maldita data!

— Eu sei... Não podemos fazer nada...

— E se você fizesse os exames na última semana de aula?

— Impossível.

— Por quê?

— É impossível, Ron. As diretoras jamais permitiriam, a não ser num caso muito urgente... Morte... Doença talvez...

— Mas isso é urgente!

— Ah, é mesmo? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ron, você acha que eu posso chegar na diretoria e dizer que quero uma permissão para fazer as provas finais na semana do dia três por que vou sair de férias com meu noivo?

— E por que não?

— Ron! Ela provavelmente me expulsaria! Tem expulsado gente por menos que isso.

— Eu não vejo nada de errado nisso. Afinal de contas, nós vamos nos casar futuramente... Não há nada de errado em sairmos de férias.

— Eu também não, Ron... – Hermione não pode evitar um sorriso.

— E se acontecesse alguma coisa com sua família?

— Como assim?

— Não sei... Uma tia muito doente, e você teria que ficar com ela durante o mês de junho... O que acha?

— Pode ser – Hermione ponderou por um momento.

— Me arranje papel e caneta.

— Pra quê?

— Vamos escrever uma carta para a diretora.

Hermione se levantou, atravessou a sala e foi até a escrivaninha. Ron a observava. Ela voltou até ele, rebolando levemente.

— Você tem um andar gostoso, sabia?

— Sim, mas agora se concentre no trabalho.

— Você é meu trabalho. O trabalho de toda minha vida.

Hermione o puxou pela camisa e depois o beijou avidamente.

— É melhor voltarmos para a carta... – disse ela, ofegante.

— É melhor mesmo.

Separaram-se, e Ron, pegando a caneta, pôs-se a pensar na carta.

— Qual o nome da diretora?

— Qual delas?

— A que recebe esse tipo de solicitação?

— Sinistra. Senhorita Meridian Sinistra.

— Cara Srta. Sinistra – Ron começou em voz alta, enquanto escrevia. — Estou lhe escrevendo a respeito de minha filha, Hermione Granger...

— Qual é a punição para falsificação? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

— Silêncio, você está me atrapalhando – ele murmurou. —... Que pede permissão para fazer os exames finais durante a semana do dia três de junho, ao invés de fazê-los dentro do período previsto no calendário escolar.

— Você devia ser escritor – gozou Hermione. — Seu estilo é tão natural.

— Tá bom, tá bom... Agora quieta – ele sequer levantou os olhos do papel. —... Como a senhorita sabe, Hermione é uma aluna brilhante, exemplar e muito responsável, podendo assim fazer os exames e se comprometer a não revelar as questões às outras alunas que irão fazê-los depois. Eu não solicitaria isso se não tivesse uma boa razão...

— Espero mesmo que seja uma boa razão... – ela interrompeu outra vez.

— Minha irmã, madrinha de Hermione, fará uma viagem para o norte e ofereceu-se para levar a afilhada. Esta é uma oportunidade que não deveria ser descartada, já que, penso eu, acrescentaria à formação de uma jovem muito mais do que permanecer aqui e fazer os exames na época certa. Espero que concorde que a experiência seria bastante proveitosa e não impeça uma viagem que, sem dúvida, vai contribuir para enriquecer a educação de uma de suas alunas. Certo de que sua decisão será acertada, respeitosamente agradeço. Ralph Granger. – Ron terminou de escrever, esticou o braço, segurando a caneta e perguntou: — Que tal?

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Não imaginara que Ron pudesse ser tão criativo.

— Uau, Ron! Está perfeita.

— Não é isso que quero saber. Que tal o estilo da carta?

— Meu pai não tem uma irmã.

— Isso é só um detalhe. O que você achou do apelo à sua boa formação?

— Excelente.

— Acha que ela engole essa?

— O que temos a perder?

— Nada. Precisamos de um envelope.

Hermione foi até a escrivaninha e pegou um envelope, no qual Ron guardou a carta e rabiscou rapidamente "Srta. Meridian Sinistra" na frente. Depois o entregou à Hermione.

— Entregue isto amanhã de manhã, sem falta. O destino do país depende do êxito desta missão.

Ela pegou o papel e foi guardar junto com seus livros. Quando voltou, o encontrou rabiscando algo na outra folha que tinha sobrado.

— O que está rabiscando aí? – perguntou ela, olhando para os desenhos que ele fizera no papel.

— O quê? Isto aqui? – Ron estufou o peito. — Sabia que eu fui o melhor aluno da classe de Educação Artística?

Ele tinha desenhado um coração, em cujo interior podia-se ler: Ronald e Hermione.

— Por causa disso, você vai ganhar um beijo.

E ela o beijou. Provavelmente iria beijá-lo de qualquer maneira. Com ou sem coração, mas ele ficou surpreso e feliz. Aceitou o beijo e Hermione, e os lábios dela afastaram de sua mente qualquer analogia que pudesse ter feito entre sua obra de arte e as tatuagens encontradas nos presuntos flutuantes do 87o. Distrito.

Ele nunca soube quão perto esteve de resolver pelo menos um dos mistérios.

* * *

O nome do segundo presunto era Natalie McDonald.

O corpo foi identificado pelos pais que vieram de Gales a pedido da polícia. Tinha 33 anos e era uma moça modesta, de gosto simples. Saíra de casa há dois meses, rumo à Londres, levando duas mil libras em dinheiro. Disse aos pais que ia se encontrar com uma pessoa amiga. Se tudo corresse bem, dissera a eles, traria o rapaz para conhecê-los.

Aparentemente, as coisas não tinham dado certo. Segundo o relatório da autopsia, a moça tinha ficado no rio pelo menos um mês.

Ainda de acordo com o mesmo relatório, morrera envenenada por arsênico.

* * *

Em sua cidade natal, Pansy já tinha conhecido muitos homens que abaixaram consideravelmente sua expectativa em relação ao gênero. Portanto, não se importava muito com a aparência do misterioso viúvo com quem trocara diversas cartas.

Mas mesmo assim, ela sentia que precisava de cautela, ainda mais num encontro marcado no escuro, com uma pessoa do sexo oposto. Afinal, não era sempre que alguém viajava centenas de quilômetros para encontrar-se com um desconhecido, mesmo que tenha visto a foto desse homem antes, e que ela tenha lhe causado uma boa impressão. Ela própria havia tentado causar uma boa impressão, mandando uma foto um tanto falsa, com uma pose estudada. De qualquer modo, ela não esperava encontrar um cavalheiro em armadura reluzente.

A aproximação é sempre cautelosa. Principalmente no caso de Pansy Parkinson, que há muito esquecera tais cavalheiros, que sabia serem produtos de sua imaginação.

Desta vez, acreditem se quiser, havia aparecido um cavalheiro numa armadura reluzente para Pansy.

Desta vez, graças aos deuses, tratava-se do príncipe encantado, um enorme gigante loiro, com um largo sorriso branco, olhos sorridentes, voz gentil e um corpo de Apolo!

Desta vez, graças aos céus, ela teria a resposta às preces de todas as jovens solteiras, a resposta ansiosamente esperada.

Desta vez seu homem tinha aparecido.

Na estação rodoviária, Pansy parecia ter sido atropelada por um caminhão. Desceu do ônibus e lá estava ele, vindo em sua direção, sorrindo gentil. Sentiu o coração disparar e pensou imediatamente: "_Não, ele está enganado, é o homem errado_". Mas logo em seguida percebeu que ele era o homem certo, o homem pelo qual esperara toda a vida.

O primeiro dia fora glorioso, definitivamente glorioso. Estar naquela cidade mágica e maravilhosa, embriagada pelo cenário, sentir-se maravilhosamente viva outra vez e sentir, acima de tudo, a presença dele ao seu lado, as tentativas que fazia para tocar-lhe o braço, com gentileza e virilidade. Ele a levou para almoçar, depois para o hotel e não a perdeu mais de vista. Duas semanas se passaram, e ela ainda não podia acreditar no milagre. Absolutamente surpreendida, ela se perguntava se a vida com esse homem seria sempre segura e excitante. Meu Deus, ela estava louca por ele!

De pé diante do espelho num quatro de hotel, esperava por ele. Sentia-se mais bonita. O cabelo parecia mais escuro, e os olhos mais brilhantes; os seios estavam volumosos, e os quadris mais arredondados. Tudo por causa dele. Tudo por causa do que fizera a ela.

Quando o ouviu bater na porta, correu para abrir. Ele usava uma capa azul-marinho, e a chuva desprendera uma mecha do cabelo loiro, que agora pendia na testa e lhe dava um ar de garoto. Ela caiu em seus braços imediatamente, a boca procurando a dele com avidez.

— Que saudade, meu querido...

Ele a apertou contra o peito, recendendo a tabaco, loção após-barba e também a umidade da água da chuva.

— Pan... – ele murmurou e a palavra soou como uma carícia.

Ninguém jamais dissera seu nome desse modo. Ninguém jamais tornara seu nome importante, um nome que era só dela. Ele esticou os braços, ainda lhe segurando as mãos e a olhou de cima a baixo.

— Você está linda. Como pude ter tanta sorte?

Ela nunca tinha resposta para os elogios. No início, suspeitava de que era simplesmente gentileza. Mas havia sinceridade e honestidade nesse homem expressas nos seus olhos. Por mais feia que fosse, sentia que esse homem realmente acreditava que ela era linda, espirituosa e cheia de vida.

— Vou pegar um guarda-chuva – ela avisou.

— Não precisa. É uma chuvinha agradável, Pan, morna... Você se importa? Eu gosto de andar na chuva. Eu gostaria de andar com você na chuva...

— Como você quiser

Pansy olhou para ele. "_Devo parecer uma idiota completa_", pensou. "_Ele com certeza vê adoração em meus olhos e pensa que sou uma criança boboca e não uma mulher madura_".

— Aonde... Aonde vamos hoje à noite? – ela perguntou, tentando parecer mais segura.

— A um lugar maravilhoso para jantar. Temos muito que conversar.

— Conversar?

— Sim

Ele percebeu a ruga no rosto dela e piscou os olhos. Os dedos tocaram a testa dela, desmanchando a marca na pele.

— Pare de ser tão séria – ele repreendeu. — Não sabe que eu te amo?

— Ama mesmo? – por um momento a voz de Pansy denotou medo. Tudo parecia perfeito demais.

— Claro que eu te amo, Pan.

O medo desapareceu, e ela enterrou a cabeça em seu ombro com um leve sorriso de felicidade nos lábios. E saíram para caminhar na chuva.

Como ele havia dito, era uma chuva morna, que banhava levemente a cidade. Andaram até chegar a um restaurante. Ele sacudiu a capa quando entraram no recinto. Havia uma bonita morena na recepção. Ele entregou o casaco e ganhou um sorriso da moça, um tanto deslumbrada com o charme dele. Mas ele não retribuiu o sorriso. Voltou-se para ajudar Pansy a tirar o casaco, pendurou-o no braço e procurou o _maître_.

O _maître_ os conduziu até uma mesa de canto do restaurante. O chão era decorado em preto e branco. As paredes eram de um lindo mosaico italiano, e as janelas de vitral filtravam uma luz matizada para dentro do ambiente. Uma vela queimava no centro da mesa de mármore redondo.

— Gostaria de fazer o pedido agora, senhor? – o homem perguntou.

— Primeiro os drinques – ele respondeu. — _Rémy Martin_ para mim. Pan?

Ela se sentiu perdida pela maneira como ele pronunciou o nome da bebida, com o sotaque francês correto.

— O quê? – perguntou ela, voltando a realidade.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Um uísque _sour_.

O homem se afastou para providenciar as bebidas, deixando o casal sozinho. Aproveitando o momento, Pansy questionou:

— Sobre o que mesmo você queria conversar?

— Primeiro os drinques – ele disse, sorrindo. — Você gosta desse lugar?

— Sim, é maravilhoso. Tão diferente. Não há muitos lugares assim de onde venho.

— Londres é uma cidade maravilhosa. Para mim, é o lugar mais incrível do mundo.

Os dois conversaram um pouco sobre a cidade até o _maître_ chegar com as bebidas. Após colocar os copos cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, o homem perguntou se desejavam ver o cardápio. Depois se afastou quando o casal fez seus pedidos.

Sozinhos outra vez, o loiro ergueu seu copo. Pansy também.

— A nós – ele brindou.

— Isso é tudo?

— Isso é tudo, Pan... – e novamente a sinceridade nos olhos dele. — É tudo o que eu desejo. Nós.

Ele tomou um longo gole da bebida, de olhos fechados para apreciar melhor seu gosto. Pansy também bebeu, encarando-o como uma boba.

— Sobre o que... Sobre o que você queria conversar?

— Sobre a data – ele disse simplesmente.

— A... A data?

— Quero me casar com você, Pan. – Ele esticou o braço de repente para alcançar a mão dela. — Querida, você respondeu ao meu apelo da revista. Oh, Pan, dezenas de garotas responderam, pode crer... Você não faz idéia de quantas pessoas solitárias há nesse mundo. Mas entre aquelas dúzias e entre todas as centenas e milhares e milhões de pessoas que sobrevivem na face da Terra, nós nos encontramos... E bam!

Dizendo isso, ele bateu com a mão aberta no tampo da mesa. O barulho a assustou e excitou ao mesmo tempo. Ele era dinâmico e imprevisível e, com certeza, tinha uma quedinha pelo drama.

— Assim, – ele continuou — Nós dois começamos a ouvir sinos e você se tornou parte da minha vida; de repente não suporto ficar longe de você, quero que você seja minha para sempre. Eu tenho um emprego, você sabe disso. Um bom emprego. Não sou o homem mais bonito do mundo, mas...

Pansy fez uma cara indignada. Para ela, ele _era_ o homem mais bonito do mundo.

—... Mas sou trabalhador e vou cuidar de você para sempre, Pan. Foi por isso que você veio até aqui, para me encontrar. E nós encontramos um ao outro, meu anjo. E eu não quero mais esperar. Nem mais um minuto.

— O que... O que quer dizer?

— Quero ouvir você dizer que se casará comigo.

— Você sabe que eu farei isso – ela respondeu, segurando a mão dele.

— Amanhã – ele afirmou, categórico.

— Quando?

— Amanhã.

Pansy mergulhou naquele olhar firme e brilhante. Sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Agradeceu por já estar sentada.

— Está bem – ela disse por fim, com voz fraca.

— Ótimo – ele abriu um largo sorriso, depois se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e a beijou bem na hora em que o garçom retornava com a comida. O homem anunciou sua chegada, e os dois se separaram rindo.

— Sinto-me tão bem! – ela exclamou com estrelas nos olhos.

— Eu também me sinto ótimo, Pan. Sinto como se pudesse derrotar a cidade inteira, desarmado. Pan, com você ao meu lado, sou capaz de qualquer coisa, sabia disso? Qualquer coisa!

Começaram a jantar, conversando, trocando juras de amor e fazendo planos para o futuro. Quando ele disse que seria capaz de gastar todo o dinheiro que economizara por anos para levá-la para conhecer o mundo, Pansy não concordou. Sabia como era difícil poupar dinheiro na época em que estavam. Ela sabia o valor de cada libra que ele guardara. Preferia gastar com coisas mais importantes como uma casa e móveis... Depois de ouvir a opinião dela, ele concordou imediatamente, dizendo que usaria suas dez mil libras para comprar e mobiliar um apartamento para os dois.

Pansy então ofereceu suas economias. Não era justo que só ele arcasse com os gastos. Ela havia poupado cerca de cinco mil libras e também queria empregá-las para construir um futuro com o homem de seus sonhos. Planejaram então abrir uma conta conjunta na manhã seguinte e depositar todo o dinheiro de Pansy, para que pudesse render juros. Em seguida, procurariam um tabelião para se casarem. Ela estava tão feliz que teria aceitado qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

* * *

Havia em Ginny Potter a sensação constante de que não fazia o suficiente por seu marido.

Talvez porque não tivesse o dom da fala. Ela não podia cochichar as palavras valiosas e nem as vulgares, nem nenhuma outra. Ela só podia mostrar a ele o quanto o amava, só podia inventar mil e uma maneiras de provar que pertencia a ele.

Mas mesmo assim, Ginny sentia que talvez estivesse o chateando. Sentia que talvez ele desejasse uma mulher que lhe dissesse coisas no ouvido, mas ela não poderia estar mais enganada. Seu rosto dizia tudo o que ele precisava saber.

A facilidade que ela tinha para improvisar, entretanto, fazia dela uma excelente esposa, cheias de surpresas, deslumbrando e divertindo Harry constantemente, transformando a vida numa eterna festa de aniversário, dia após dia. Na verdade, Ginny Potter seria esse tipo de esposa mesmo se pudesse falar. Ela simplesmente era assim. Ela gostava de agradar o marido. Ela _queria_ agradá-lo. Se ele estivesse satisfeito, ela por sua vez estaria satisfeita também. Ela não teve que ler um livro para saber que o amor era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Talvez por querer tanto agradar o marido, Ginny não parasse de pensar no jovial tatuador chinês e no desenho da borboleta que enfeitava a parede de seu estúdio. Qual seria a reação de Harry se chegasse perto dela numa noite e, ao abaixar a alça da camisola para beijar-lhe o ombro, descobrisse lá uma borboleta preta rendada?

Essa perspectiva animou ainda mais sua imaginação.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais gostava da idéia. Tinha certeza (de) que Harry gostaria. E também tinha certeza de que Chen ficaria satisfeito. Sem dúvida alguma, ela própria gostaria muito. Havia algo de terrivelmente arriscado e excitante em ter uma borboleta tatuada no ombro. A simples idéia a deixava exultante.

A única coisa que a preocupava era a dor.

Provavelmente seria muito doloroso, embora Chen parecesse um homem em quem se pode confiar e com certeza não a machucaria. Ele sabia o quanto ela amava o marido. Isso, de alguma maneira, mostrava-se muito importante. A borboleta seria um presente para Harry e deveria ser feita justamente por alguém que compreendesse o amor de uma mulher por seu homem.

"_A dor que se dane!_", ela pensou. "_Vou fazer. Agora!_".

Deu uma olhada no relógio. Não, agora não podia. Harry logo chegaria em (a) casa para o jantar. Então, ela foi até a agenda da escrivaninha e olhou as páginas. Tinha horário no dentista depois de amanhã. Mas amanhã teria o dia todo livre.

Ficaria realmente atraente com uma camisola tomara-que-caia?

Sim, se Chen fizesse o trabalho delicadamente, uma borboletinha preta pronta para voar...

Ela se programou mentalmente. Amanhã, depois do almoço. Ela iria visitar Chen. E então, como uma borboleta viva pronta para deslizar pelos céus, ela zanzou pelo apartamento, esperando por Harry, guardando um segredo dentro dela.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 5**

Aquele homem tinha seus próprios problemas. Andava pelas ruas da cidade pensando neles e achando que o que acontecera era a maior sorte do mundo. Ele estava bem vestido, parecia ser alguém com algum dinheiro, mas não muito esperto. E caminhava lentamente pela calçada, desviando de poças e pessoas, já que acabara de chover.

Mais adiante, na esquina seguinte, havia dois homens parados, conversando. Um deles era magro, tinha boa aparência, cabelos claros e usava um terno azul escuro. O outro era alto, corpulento, de cabelos escuros e com terno cinza.

Nosso homem olhou para eles de relance e continuou seu caminho. Quando chegou perto, o de terno azul o chamou.

— Por favor.

— Sim? – respondeu ele, levantando os olhos.

— Meu nome é Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Você poderia me fazer um favor?

— Olha, senhor, eu estou com pressa...

— Será rápido, prometo.

Concordando, o homem juntou-se aos outros dois. O que se chamava Zabini lhe contou rapidamente o que estava se passando. O grandalhão, cujo nome era Marcus Flint, que tinha acabado de chegar do Japão e estava vendendo uma moeda russa. Zabini queria saber qual era a data inscrita na peça, pois estava sem seus óculos. O homem leu e verificou que era 1801. E era de ouro.

Zabini pigarreou, surpreso. Talvez não esperasse que a moeda fosse realmente de valor. Recompôs-se rapidamente e começou a negociar com Flint, que queria dez libras pelo objeto. Deu uma nota de vinte, mas o grandão não tinha troco e, quando este foi até uma loja para trocar o dinheiro, Zabini puxou o homem pelo braço.

— Amigo, você sabe quanto vale aquela moeda?

— Não.

— No mínimo, umas duzentas libras! E ele está me vendendo por dez!

— Você tem sorte – constatou o outro.

— Sorte o diabo! Eu vi que ele era um caipirão assim que bati o olho nele... Fico imaginando o que mais ele teria para vender... – respondeu Blaise.

— Duvido que ele tenha algo mais...

— Eu não. Ele disse que acabou de voltar do Japão. Quem sabe o que mais ele pode ter trazido? Vou descobrir quando ele voltar.

O homem olhou para Zabini, reticente, dizendo que ia embora. Porém acabou ficando, graças à insistência do bem-apessoado de terno azul marinho.

Não demorou muito e Flint voltou com o troco. Estavam se despedindo quando Zabini perguntou se ele não tinha mais algum bem para negociar. Flint abriu um grande sorriso e mostrou uma bolsinha de couro. Abriu os cordões e mostrou para os companheiros algumas pérolas negras. Disse que tinha comprado de um velho japonês. Tinha pagado quinhentas libras por elas e como estava precisando de dinheiro, resolvera vendê-las também. Os olhos de Zabini brilharam.

— Essa bolsinha está cheia? – perguntou Blaise interessado.

— Tá, tem umas cem aí dentro...

— E são legítimas?

— É claro! Por acaso, eu pagaria quinhentas libras por pérolas falsas? – indignou-se Flint.

— Bom, eu acho que não... – disse Zabini, hesitante, depois de olhar para seu companheiro. Voltou-se para Marcus. — Você está... Você está... Você queria vender essas pérolas?

— É o que eu estou falando... – respondeu o homem corpulento. — Olha, fui dispensado do exército e moro no sul. Perdi todo meu dinheiro e eu não tenho como voltar pra casa... Estou vendendo essas coisas por isso, para voltar.

Zabini lambeu rapidamente os lábios, como se sua boca tivesse ficado seca de repente.

— Eu ficaria feliz em lhe dar quinhentas libras por elas... Desde que sejam legítimas.

— Ah... Sinto muito – Flint pareceu desapontado. — Mas não posso te vender essas pérolas por quinhentos...

— Mas foi o que pagou por elas!

— Eu sei, mas eu tive o trabalho de negociar e de trazer até aqui. Não venderia por menos de mil.

— Isso é caro demais – reclamou Blaise. — Nem sabemos se elas são verdadeiras.

— Ei! Acha que eu tentaria te enganar?!

— Não sei... Nunca vi sua cara antes... E já fui enganado uma vez...

— Bom, isso é verdade... – Flint fez uma pausa. Parecia estar pensando. — Que tal irmos a uma joalheria? Você leva as pérolas, pede ao joalheiro para dar uma olhada nelas... Que tal?

Zabini concordou imediatamente e pegando no braço do nosso amigo que ainda o acompanhava, dirigiu-se para uma joalheria mais próxima. Entraram na loja e pediram para Flint esperar na porta. O joalheiro era um velho encarquilhado, debruçado sobre um velho relógio. Analisou as pérolas e afirmou que eram legítimas, dizendo que valiam de cem a duzentas libras cada uma. Zabini exaltou-se. Se comprasse as pérolas por mil, teria um lucro de nove mil. Quando o velho voltou sua atenção para o relógio, Blaise puxou seu companheiro de lado.

— O que você acha?

— Parece um bom negócio...

— Eu sei... Preste atenção, não posso deixar esse cara escapar.

— Mas ele quer vender... Por que você acha que ele vai tentar cair fora?

— Pense bem: se essas pérolas foram orientais genuínas, ele tem uma fortuna na mão. Isso valeria dez mil ou mais. Tenho que comprar antes que ele descubra isso.

— É, pode ser...

— Mas tem um problema...

— O quê? – perguntou o homem.

— Moro em outro Estado, estou aqui apenas de passagem, não tenho esse dinheiro todo comigo. E quando chegasse ao meu banco, já estaria fechado. Esse cara não vai esperar até amanhã, pode crer – explicou Zabini.

— É... Também acho que não.

— Puxa... – disse ele, depois de ponderar um pouco. — Detesto ter que fazer isso...

— Fazer o quê?

— Meter você num negócio tão bom. – E então, Blaise explicou o que estava pensando. Eles iriam até o banco, usariam o dinheiro do homem para pagar Flint e no dia seguinte, Zabini pagaria sua parte.

— Você faria isso? – agora o homem mostrou-se interessado.

— Que alternativa eu tenho? Se pedisse ao grandalhão para esperar, eu o perderia.

— Meio a meio?

— Essa não! Espere aí! – disparou Blaise.

— Por que não? Eu vou entrar com o dinheiro, não?

— Só até amanhã. Além disso, o caipira é meu. Você nem ia saber o que estava acontecendo se eu não tivesse o chamado.

— Claro, mas você não pode comprar essas pérolas se eu não for ao banco.

— Tá e como eu vou saber que você não vai fugir com as pérolas? – Zabini estreitou os olhos, fitando o homem com atenção.

— Eu não faria isso!

— Quero seu endereço e telefone.

— Tudo bem.

Nosso homem disse seu endereço e telefone a Zabini, que tomou nota. Depois combinaram tudo. O desconhecido pegaria mil libras no banco e compraria as pérolas de Flint. Na manhã seguinte, Zabini pagaria sua parte no acordo, isto é, quinhentas libras e levaria sua parte das pérolas. Após acertarem o plano, ambos foram de encontro de Marcus, que os esperava do lado de fora da joalheria.

— E então?

— Ele disse que não são falsas – afirmou o loiro.

— Está vendo? O que eu falei? Ele também disse que valem mil libras?

— É... Ele disse que vale mais ou menos isso...

— Bom – sorriu o grandão. — Fechamos o negócio ou não?

— Vou ter que ir à minha casa pegar o talão de cheques – disse o homem.

— Tá certo, nós vamos com você.

Os três homens fizeram sinal para um táxi, que os levou até a casa do homem. Ele saiu do táxi, que ficou esperando na porta. Quando voltou, tinha o talão de cheques nas mãos. Deu instrução para o motorista seguir direto para o banco. Desceram do táxi, e Zabini pagou. O homem entrou no banco e saiu com mil libras em dinheiro.

— Aqui está o dinheiro.

Blaise sorriu feliz. O homem deu a grana para Flint.

— Aqui estão as pérolas – Marcus falou, vasculhando o bolso e entregando ao homem uma bolsinha de couro. — Estou muito grato a vocês dois. Com isso, vou poder voltar para minha casa.

— Não por muito tempo – disse o homem.

Flint levantou os olhos e deu de cara com um distintivo da Divisão Especial de Detetives.

— O quê?! – ele exclamou.

O homem sorriu maldosamente, mostrando os dentes brancos.

— O velho truque dos diamantes, só que com pérolas... Você tem minhas mil libras e as pérolas desta bolsinha são falsas, sem dúvida. Onde estão as verdadeiras que o joalheiro avaliou?

— Olha, amigo... – disse Zabini. — Você está cometendo um erro...

— Estou mesmo? – o homem já estava revistando Flint; em dois segundos localizou a bolsinha com as pérolas verdadeiras. — Amanhã de manhã, eu estaria sentado no meu apartamento, esperando pela chegada do meu sócio com quinhentas libras. Só que meu sócio jamais apareceria. Ele estaria por aí, torrando a parte que lhe cabe das mil libras que arrancou de mim.

— Esta é a primeira vez que fazemos uma coisa dessas! – entregou Marcus, começando a entrar em pânico.

— É mesmo? Tenho algumas pessoas que podem estar a fim de identificar vocês. Vamos, vamos dar uma voltinha...

— Para onde? – perguntou Blaise.

— Para o 87o. Distrito.

O homem era Sirius Black.

* * *

O estúdio de tatuagem era perto do cais, logo a decoração da casa era de âncoras, sereias e peixes. Havia também desenhos de adagas, de navios e de corações de mães.

O homem que dirigia o lugar era chamava-se Alastor Moody, mas era conhecido como 'Olho-Tonto' Moody. Isto porque certa vez um marinheiro bêbado arrancou-lhe o olho esquerdo com a própria agulha de tatuagem. Pelo jeito de Moody, dava para supor que ele próprio deveria estar bêbado quando perdeu o olho. Certamente estava habituado agora. Harry refletiu sobre a profissão do homem e concluiu que não confiaria nele nem para extrair uma farpa com uma agulha desinfetada, muito menos para decorar sua pele com um aparelho de tatuagem.

— Eles vêm e vão, vêm e vão... – disse Moody, meio bêbado. — O tempo inteiro. Chegam e partem, chegam e partem. Do mundo todo. Eu desenho o corpo deles. Eu mesmo. Eu dou um colorido na carne deles.

Harry não estava interessado naqueles que vinham e iam embora do mundo todo. Estava interessado no que 'Olho-Tonto' lhe dissera há poucos minutos.

— Esse casal... Conte-me mais.

— Cara bonito – informou Moody. — Muito bonito. Grande, alto e loiro. Anda como um rei. Rico. Dá para saber quando os caras são ricos. Tinha dinheiro esse camarada.

— Você tatuou a moça?

— Natalie. Esse era o nome dela. Natalie.

— Como você sabe?

— Ele chamou ela assim. Eu ouvi.

— Me fale exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Ela 'tá numa encrenca? A Natalie se meteu numa fria?

— Ela está na maior das frias – confidenciou Harry. — Está morta.

— Ih! – Moody franziu o rosto e olhou para o detetive com seu olho bom. — Isso é uma pena. A pequena Natalie 'tá morta... Acidente de carro?

— Não. Arsênico.

— O que é isso?

— Um veneno fatal.

— Que horror! Mocinhas não deveriam tomar veneno. Ela chorou, sabia? Quando eu fiz a tatuagem. Berrou como um bebê. O grande bastardo bonitão só ficou aí, de pé e sorrindo. Como se eu estivesse rotulando a mulher para ele. Estava passando mal como um cão, pobrezinha da Natalie.

— O que quer dizer com passando mal?

— Mal, mal.

— Como?

— Vomitando – explicou o tatuador.

— A moça vomitou?!

— Bem aqui no estúdio... Emporcalhou a lata de lixo toda...

— Quando foi isso?

— Eles tinham acabado de almoçar. Ela falava disso quando entraram na loja. Dizia que na cidade dela não tinham restaurantes chineses.

— Tem algum restaurante chinês aqui perto?

— Tem um virando a esquina. Parece um chiqueiro, mas tem uma comida muito boa. Do Cantão. Você saca o Cantão?

— O que mais ela disse?

— Que a comida era muito aromática. E é mesmo, não?

— Continue.

— O bonitão disse que queria uma tatuagem na mão da garota... Um coração com as letras N-E-D dentro.

— Ele disse isso?

— É.

— Por que NED?

'Olho-Tonto' endireitou a cabeça de modo que a órbita de seu olho morto encarou Potter diretamente.

— Porque são os nomes deles.

— O que quer dizer com nomes?

— Iniciais. Quero dizer. N é a inicial dela. N de Natalie.

Harry sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

— O 'E' é só 'e' mesmo. Natalie e Draco. Esse era o nome dele. Draco.

— Caramba! – exclamou Harry. — Então a tatuagem da moça Brocklehurst significava Mandy e Draco. Sou mesmo um filho da puta!

— Quê?

— Como sabe que o nome dele era Draco?

— Ela disse. Quando ele disse NED, ela disse: 'Por que não colocamos nossos nomes inteiros: Natalie e Draco?'. Foi o que ela disse.

— E ele?

— Disse que o espaço não dava, que era só um coraçãozinho pequenininho. Merda, aquela mocinha 'tava parada nele. Ele mandou que ela deitasse e ficasse quieta.

— Você disse que ela chorava enquanto você fazia o trabalho?

— É isso aí. Berrava feito um bebê. Também, isso dói como o diabo.

— Você estava bêbado?

— Eu? Bêbado? Não, não... O que faz você achar que eu 'tava bêbado.

— Nada – disfarçou Harry. — E daí? O que aconteceu?

— Ela chorava, e eu trabalhava, aí de repente, ela passou mal. O bonitão parecia um pouco preocupado. Continuou tentando correr com ela para fora do estúdio, mas a pobrezinha tinha que vomitar, sabe? Então eu levei ela lá pra trás. Emporcalhou toda a lata de lixo.

— E daí?

— Ele queria levar ela embora. Ficava dizendo: 'Vamos, Natalie, vamos lá pra minha casa, vamos'. Ela não queria ir com ele. Queria que eu terminasse a tatuagem. Você acredita nisso?

— E você terminou?

— Terminei. Ela passou mal o tempo todo. Dava pra perceber que ela segurava o vômito. – Moody fez uma pausa. — Mas eu acabei. Belo trabalho, também. O bonitão me pagou e eles se mandaram.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. O tatuador de um olho só já lhe dera muita informação. Achava inacreditável que aquela criatura, cheia de álcool, poderia se lembrar de tantos detalhes. Seria mais fácil encontrar o assassino agora. Afinal não deveria haver na cidade muitos loiros chamados '_Draco'_. Agradeceu e se retirou, deixando para trás um choroso Moody, que se lamentava ao saber que o corpo de Natalie fora encontrado no rio. Para ele, ser afogado era um jeito muito estúpido de morrer.

* * *

Draco Malfoy já havia dado o arsênico para ela.

Colocou em quase todos os pratos: no arroz frito, na comida, até mesmo no chá. Quando veio a comida, ele simplesmente sugeriu que lavassem as mãos e a conduziu para longe da mesa. Voltou quase no mesmo instante e fez o serviço. Ela ingeriu o arsênico sem perceber e com aparente prazer.

Tinham ido diretamente do banco ao restaurante chinês. O dinheiro de Pansy fora depositado na conta dele e agora tudo era uma questão de tempo.

Draco observava Pansy com o olhar frio de um réptil, um leve sorriso estampado no rosto. Esperava que ela não começasse a passar mal muito cedo, como a última moça. Aquele episódio fora embaraçoso. Até as mulheres mais bonitas perdiam o charme quando ficavam com náuseas; além disso, as mulheres que ele matara, e mesmo esta agora, estavam longe de serem bonitas.

Almoçaram sem pressa, conversando sobre seu futuro juntos. Draco fazia-se de gentil, servindo e cuidando de Pansy, com extrema atenção. Esta, por sua vez, sorriu sonhadoramente, afirmando que seu amado seria o marido perfeito. Em seu íntimo, Malfoy apenas pensava: "_Você sabe que foi envenenada, meu bem? Sabe o que é um envenenamento por arsênico?_". Não sentia pena, nem compaixão. Faltava pouco agora. No máximo algumas horas. Esta mesma noite se descartaria dela, do mesmo jeito que se descartara das outras. Só faltava mais uma coisa, uma concessão ao seu ego. Como um grande pintor, ele tinha que assinar sua obra.

Pansy sorria feito uma boba. Estava satisfeita e levemente entorpecida. Sentia-se preguiçosa e completamente em paz com o mundo. Achou que fosse felicidade.

— Sabe, Pan... Às vezes, tenho umas idéias loucas... – ela o ouviu dizer.

— Ah... – o sorriso dela aumentou, e ela replicou brincando: — Agora você vai me dizer que há loucos em sua família. A poucas horas do casamento, você resolve me contar os podres.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou, como se o discurso fosse ensaiado, um discurso que lhe fora útil antes e que funcionaria desta vez também, apesar de estar irritado porque ela interrompera o curso fluente de sua fala perfeita com uma gracinha boba.

— Eu realmente tenho idéias loucas... Como se eu... Se eu quisesse rotular você. Quero pôr meu nome em você, Pansy. Para que todo mundo saiba que você é minha.

— Vão saber de qualquer maneira, meu amor... Podem ver em meus olhos.

— É, mas... Bom, é uma bobagem, eu reconheço... Uma loucura... Eu te disse que era loucura? Não te avisei?

— Querido... Se eu fosse gado, não me importaria nem um pouco em ser rotulada.

— Tem que haver uma maneira... – ele fez uma pausa, como se refletisse sobre a questão. Buscou a mão dela sobre a mesa e brincou com os dedos longos. — Ah, não estou falando de um ferro em brasa, Pan... Isso me mataria. Qualquer dor sua me mataria... Mas... – Parou, estudando a mão dela.

— Mas? – ela perguntou curiosa.

— Me diga uma coisa...

— O quê?

— Uma tatuagem. Que tal?

Pansy sorriu.

— Uma o quê?

— Uma tatuagem.

— Bom... – a moça estava confusa.

— O que você acha de uma tatuagem?

— Eu não gostaria – Pansy respondeu com firmeza.

— Ah! – a voz e a expressão dele murcharam.

— Por que diabos eu ia querer uma tatuagem?

— É que... Não... Deixa pra lá... – ele hesitou, triste.

— O que é que há, querido? – ela o encarou, confusa.

— Nada.

— Está chateado?

— Não.

— Está sim, eu estou vendo... Você quer... Quer mesmo que eu faça uma... Uma tatuagem?

— Sim.

— Mas por quê? Eu não entendo...

— É só uma... Bem pequenininha... Em qualquer lugar de sua mão. – Ele pegou a mão e ergueu, como se a estudasse. — Bem aqui talvez, entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Mas, Draco... Eu... Eu tenho medo de agulhas – Ela revelou.

— Então esqueça, meu bem – Malfoy fixou o olhar na toalha da mesa. — Termine seu chá, sim? – E sorriu para ela um sorriso de garoto derrotado.

Pansy ficou pensativa. Não queria desapontar seu príncipe. Jamais sonhara em encontrar homem tão perfeito e quando finalmente o tinha, não queria perdê-lo. O clima na mesa mudou. Tentou retomar a conversa, mas havia nele uma distância que lhe gelou a espinha, provocando calafrios. Ela queria desesperadamente alcançá-lo de novo, queria estar salva e segura com ele.

— Eu vou... Vou fazer o que você quer... – afirmou, por fim.

— Ora, Pansy... Não seja ridícula. – Malfoy estalou os dedos para chamar o garçom. — Vamos sair daqui.

— Espera, Draco. Eu vou fazer a tatuagem... O que você quiser...

O loiro a olhou com ternura. Tomou-lhe as mãos e sussurrou:

— Você faria, Pan? Você faria isso por mim? – ele perguntou, sentindo seu interior exultar, em triunfo.

— Eu quero te fazer feliz, querido... – Pansy respondeu, assentindo com a cabeça.

O sorriso de Draco iluminou-lhe o rosto, e a moça derreteu de felicidade. Ela faria tudo para mantê-lo feliz e a seu lado, até mesmo encarar uma agulha. Viu seu amado pagar a conta, e ambos saíram do restaurante, abraçados, tomando a direção de um estúdio de tatuagem que havia ali perto.

No meio do caminho, Pansy começou a se sentir mal. Ela levou a mão até a boca e engoliu com dificuldade. Estava ligeiramente pálida.

— A comida estava terrivelmente pesada – sorriu, desculpando-se. — Muito boa, mas pesada. Estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada.

Draco olhou para ela, compadecido. Apertou um pouco mais a cintura dela e apressou o passo.

— É melhor nos apressarmos.

* * *

Dizer que Chen ficara surpreso ao ver Ginny Potter seria contar a história pela metade.

A porta de seu estúdio estava fechada, mas quando ele ouviu o tilintar do sino, levantou os olhos por um momento, ergueu o corpanzil da cadeira onde ficava fumando e foi até a sala da frente.

— Oh! – seu rosto redondo se abriu num delicioso sorriso. — A mulher bonita do detetive voltou. Chen muito honrado. Chen muito lisonjeado. Venha, sente-se, Sra... – ele fez uma pausa. — Desculpe, Chen esquecer nome...

Ginny tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e sacudiu a cabeça. Chen a encarou sem compreender. Ela repetiu o gesto.

— Não pode falar talvez? – ele perguntou. — Laringite?

Ginny sorriu. Fez um movimento rápido com a mão, tocando os lábios e, em seguida, os ouvidos. E Chen finalmente entendeu.

— Oh! – ele disse, com olhos tristes e nublados. — Sinto muito... Sinto muito...

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça levemente, erguendo os ombros, mostrando a Chen que não havia nada para se lamentar.

— Mas senhora entende Chen? Sabe o que digo?

_Sim_, ela fez com a cabeça.

— Bom! Você garota mais linda que já veio no estúdio Chen. Falar isso fundo do coração. Beleza rara no mundo hoje. Não tem muita beleza. Ver beleza verdadeira deixa Chen alegre. Muito feliz, muito feliz... Falar rápido demais para você?

Ginny disse que não com a cabeça.

— Você lê meus lábios? – ante a resposta afirmativa da moça, o chinês sorriu ainda mais. — Isso bem esperto. Muito esperto. Mas por que você vem visitar Chen?

A ruiva entrelaçou os polegares e mexeu os dedos como se estivessem voando.

— A borboleta?! – surpreendeu-se Chen. — Você quer borboleta?

_Sim_, ela fez com a cabeça, encantada com a receptividade dele.

— Oh! Ohhhhhh! – ele exclamou, como se o reconhecimento dela fosse a realização de um sonho mais remoto. — Eu fazer muito bonita. Eu fazer borboleta grande muito bonita.

Ginny discordou.

— Não quer borboleta grande? Borboleta pequena?

_Sim_.

— Ah! Muito esperta, muito esperta. Borboleta delicada para senhora bonita. Borboleta grande não bom; borboleta bonita pequena, pequena melhor. Você muito inteligente. Você muito bonita e muito inteligente. Eu fazer. Venha. Entre, por favor. Entre.

Ele afastou a cortina que separava a parte de trás da loja. Curvou-se galantemente e deu um passo para o lado enquanto Ginny passava. Ela foi diretamente para o desenho da borboleta pregado na parede. Chen sorriu, e os dois passaram a combinar o tamanho, a cor e o local. Ginny queria uma borboleta preta, pequena, no ombro. Chen disse que borboleta no ombro esquerdo dava mau agouro,  e a moça decidiu então fazer no direito.

— Muito bom! – falou o chinês sorridente. — Então Chen fazer uma borboleta bonita, pequena e rendada, no ombro direito, né?

Apesar de toda gentileza do tatuador, Ginny ainda se sentia nervosa, afinal era a primeira vez que tentava fazer aquele tipo de coisa. Chen percebeu e passou a falar sobre sua vida em Shangai, sobre sua esposa e filhos, numa tentativa de relaxar a bela cliente. E seu esforço foi recompensado, pois Ginny foi se acalmando aos poucos, atenta àquele homenzinho gorducho, mas extremamente terno.

— Você trazer beleza meu estúdio. – disse ele, a certa altura. — Muito obrigado. Eu fazer borboleta linda. Meus dedos murcham e secam se eu não fazer borboleta linda. Isso Chen prometer. Prometer também sem dor. Isso também prometer. Você relaxa sim? Você desabotoa blusa só um pouco, deixar ombro de fora.

Ginny concordou e desabotoou o primeiro botão da blusa, deslizando o pano para deixar o ombro direito à mostra.

Chen desviou os olhos da agulha de repente.

A campainha da porta da frente acabara de tocar.

Alguém entrava no estúdio.

É possível que Chen não tivesse reconhecido o homem loiro e alto se não fosse pelo fato de Ginny Potter estar nos fundos do estúdio, esperando para ser tatuada.

Pois, embora o loiro bonitão fosse uma figura impressionante, Chen só o vira uma vez e há muito tempo. Mas agora, com Ginny lá, com a lembrança viva que Chen tinha de Harry, o policial casado com aquela bela mulher, reconheceu o loiro no instante em que passou pela cortina de contas e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy.

— Sim?

Ele viu o rosto do homem e automaticamente começou a pensar em chinês: "_Este é o homem que o detetive está procurando. O marido da moça bonita que está esperando para ser tatuada. Este é o homem_". Os olhos de Chen observaram a moça ao lado de Malfoy. Não a achou bonita. O cabelo era de um marrom apagado, cor de rato, os olhos castanhos descorados e usava óculos. Ela realmente não era bonita. Também não parecia estar passando muito bem. Havia uma expressão tensa e dura no rosto pálido. Realmente parecia não estar passando nada bem.

— Que tipo de serviço, por favor? – Chen perguntou.

— Uma tatuagem – respondeu Malfoy, sorrindo.

O chinês balançou a cabeça.

— Tatuagem para o cavalheiro, né?

— Não. Uma tatuagem para a moça.

Já não havia a menor dúvida na cabeça de Chen. Este era o homem. Uma moça estava morta, talvez por culpa deste homem. Chen o observou minuciosamente. Esse era um homem perigoso.

— Queiram sentar-se, por favor? Voltar num minuto.

— Ande logo, sim? – Draco alertou. — Não temos muito tempo.

O gorduchinho afastou a cortina e dirigiu-se rapidamente para os fundos do estúdio. Foi direto até Ginny. Na hora ela percebeu a aflição do chinês. Dispensou-lhe total atenção de imediato. Algo acontecera, e Chen estava muito atrapalhado e nervoso.

— Homem aqui – ele disse, cochichando. — Aquele que marido policial quer. Você entende?

Por um momento, ela não entendeu. '_Homem aqui? Aquele que meu marido...?_' Mas de repente tudo ficou claro. Sentiu um calafrio repentino na espinha,  e o couro cabeludo começar a formigar.

— Ele aqui com moça. Quer tatuagem. Você entende?

A ruiva engoliu em seco, mas concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

— O que devo fazer?

* * *

Pansy Parkinson estava passando mal de verdade.

— Eu... eu não me sinto nada bem... – ela murmurou fraca.

— Isso não vai demorar mais que uns segundos.

— Draco... Eu realmente não me sinto bem... Meu estômago... – sacudiu a cabeça. — Você acha que a comida estava boa?

— Tenho certeza que sim, querida. Olhe, vamos fazer a tatuagem e depois paramos para comprar um remédio qualquer, está bem? Temos um longo caminho pela frente, e eu não queria que você ficasse doente...

— Draco... Nós temos... Temos que fazer a tatuagem?

— Vai passar, querida. Talvez a comida estivesse pesada demais.

— Sim, deve ter sido isso... Draco... Estou péssima...

* * *

Harry abriu a porta de seu apartamento.

— Gin?

Logo se deu conta, entretanto, de que chamá-la seria inútil já que ela não podia ler seus lábios. Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até a sala. Tirou a jaqueta, jogou-a sobre a poltrona e foi para a cozinha.

A cozinha estava vazia.

Potter sacudiu os ombros, voltou para a sala e abriu a porta que levava ao quarto deles. Ginny tampouco estava no quarto e nem no banheiro.

Ficou parado, de pé, olhando para o cômodo por alguns momentos, depois suspirou. Foi novamente até a sala, escancarou a janela, pegou o jornal, tirou os sapatos, afrouxou a gravata e sentou-se para ler e esperar a esposa teimosa.

Ele estava cansado como nunca.

Em dez minutos dormia profundamente na poltrona.

* * *

Ronald Weasley estava fazendo uma ligação por conta da empresa.

— Como foi? – ele quis saber de Hermione.

— É muito cedo para dizer alguma coisa.

— Ela leu a carta?

— Sim, acho que sim.

— E?

— Não teve nenhuma reação.

— Nada?! – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

— Nada. Ela leu e disse que informaria meu pai. Pronto.

— O que você acha?

— Acho que eu te amo – respondeu Mione. Se ele pudesse vê-la, saberia que os olhos dela brilhavam, e ela sorria.

— Não seja sentimental. Acha que vai dar certo?

— Só o tempo vai dizer. Eu adoro você, Ron.

* * *

— Eu amo você, Draco... E quero fazer isto, mas é que... Eu não... Estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Vai melhorar logo – Malfoy a tranqüilizou. — Quer um chiclete?

— Chame o cara, sim, Draco? Por favor, chame-o e vamos acabar logo com isso.

* * *

_Ligue para ele_, Ginny Potter escreveu na folha de papel, logo abaixo dos círculos que Chen fizera para ela escolher o tamanho da borboleta. _Meu marido, investigador Potter. Ligue para ele. 5037-8024. Conte a ele._

— Agora? – Chen cochichou.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça insistentemente. No papel, ela escreveu: _Você tem que segurar esse homem aqui. Não pode deixar que ele saia do estúdio_.

— O telefone... O telefone é lá na frente. – disse o chinês. — Como Chen ligar?

— Ei, você aí! – Malfoy gritou. — vai vir logo ou não?

A cortina abriu-se. Chen apareceu.

— Desculpe, senhor. Pequeno atraso. Sente-se um pouco, por favor. Preciso ligar amigo.

— Isso não pode esperar? – Draco indagou. – Estamos com muita pressa.

— Não pode esperar, senhor, desculpe. Atendo vocês num minuto. Prometi amigo querido que ligava. Preciso fazer isso.

Foi até o telefone e rapidamente discou o número do 87o. Distrito. Esperou. Podia ouvir o telefone tocando do outro lado.

— 87o. Distrito. Sargento Longbotton.

— Alô! Quero falar com Sr. Potter, por favor.

Malfoy estava a poucos metros dele, impaciente batendo o pé no chão. A moça estava sentada numa cadeira em frente ao telefone, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

— Só um momento, por favor. – disse o sargento. — Vou colocá-lo em contato com a divisão de investigadores.

Chen ouviu o clique na linha. Uma voz disse:

— 87o. Esquadrão. Snape falando.

— Sr. Potter, por favor.

— Potter não está no momento. Posso ajudá-lo.

Chen olhou para Malfoy, que verificava o relógio.

— O... ahn... er... O desenho da tatuagem que ele queria. Está aqui no estúdio agora.

— Um momento – Severus pediu. — Vou tomar nota. O desenho de tatuagem que ele queria, no estúdio agora. Ok. Quem está falando, por favor?

— Chen, o chinês.

— Como?

— Por favor, avisar ao Sr. Potter. Diga a ele ligar de volta logo que chegar aí. Diga a ele Chen vai tentar segurar o desenho.

— Escute aqui... Pode ser que ele nem volte aqui hoje – Snape alertou.

— O senhor dizer isso a ele, por favor.

— Está bem, vou dizer a ele – o detetive concordou, suspirando.

— Obrigado. – E Chen desligou o telefone.

Ronald Weasley se aproximou da mesa de Snape.

— Quem era?

— Um tal de Chan, Chen, Chin... Sei lá... Um chinês maluco.

— Oh! – murmurou Ron. Ele desejava que fosse Hermione, embora tivesse falado com ela há menos de cinco minutos.

— Seu amigo não estava? – perguntou Malfoy.

— Não. Ele liga de volta. Que tipo de tatuagem vocês querem?

— Um pequeno coração com iniciais dentro.

— Que iniciais?

— PED.

— Onde quer coração?

— Na mão da moça. – o loiro sorriu. — Bem aqui, entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Muito difícil de fazer. – replicou Chen. — Machuca moça.

Pansy levantou o olhar.

— Draco, eu... Eu não me sinto bem, honestamente não me sinto bem. Não podíamos... Não podíamos deixar isso para depois?

Draco deu uma rápida olhada em Pansy. Subitamente o rosto dele endureceu.

— Sim, isso vai ter que esperar até uma outra oportunidade. Vamos, Pansy. – Ele pegou o cotovelo da moça, ajudou-a ficar em pé, segurando o braço com firme determinação. Virou-se para Chen.

— Obrigado, mas precisamos ir agora.

— Posso fazer já – disse Chen desesperado. — Vocês sentar, eu fazer tatuagem. Fazer coração bem bonito com iniciais. Bem bonito.

— Não – respondeu Draco, fria e decididamente. — Agora não.

Chen segurou o braço de Malfoy.

— É rápido. Faço um bom trabalho.

— Tire as mãos de mim! – disparou o loiro, abrindo a porta.

O tilintar do sino soou alto no pequeno estúdio. A porta se fechou e o chinês correu para os fundos.

— Eles ir embora! Não segurar eles! Eles ir embora!

Ginny abotoava a blusa. Apanhou o lápis e um papel em cima da mesa e jogou dentro da bolsa.

— Nome dele Draco – revelou Chen. — Ela chamar ele Draco.

Ginny balançou a cabeça e foi em direção à porta.

— Onde vai? – o gordinho gritou. — Onde vai?

Ela virou-se e sorriu para ele de passagem. A porta novamente se fechou, e ela se foi.

Chen permaneceu de pé, no meio do estúdio, ouvindo o incessante tilintar do sino.

— O que faço agora? – pensou em voz alta.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

Ginny seguiu o casal. Não foi difícil. Ele era alto como um gigante, cabelo loiro ao sol da tarde. Ela, sem conseguir parar em pé, o braço dele amparando-a em volta da cintura. A mulher ruiva procurava ficar perto e sentia o coração batendo forte dentro do peito.

'_O que faço agora?_', pensou. Ela não sabia, mas continuava seguindo porque este era o homem que seu marido queria.

Quando percebeu que pararam diante de um carro, ficou sem ação. A perseguição parecia ter sido em vão. Ele abriu a porta e ajudou a moça a entrar. Ginny observava enquanto ele ia até o outro lado do carro. Nisso apareceu um táxi, e ela percebeu que a perseguição não terminara, mas que havia apenas começando. Fez sinal para o táxi, que encostou no meio-fio. O motorista abriu a porta de trás num movimento rápido, e Ginny entrou. Ele virou-se para trás e rapidamente ela gesticulou, tocando os ouvidos e a boca; milagrosamente, o homem entendeu na hora. Ela apontou, pelo pára-brisa, para onde Malfoy acabara de entrar com o carro. Olhou atentamente para a traseira do carro.

— Como, senhora? – o motorista perguntou.

Novamente ela apontou.

— Quer que eu siga aquele carro?

O motorista viu que Ginny fez que sim com a cabeça, viu a porta do carro de Malfoy se fechar, e depois se afastar. Não pôde resistir à tentação.

— O que aconteceu, madame? Aquele cara roubou sua voz?

Ele pôs o carro em movimento seguindo Malfoy, e deu uma olhada por cima do ombro para ver se Ginny apreciara a piada.

Ginny não estava nem olhando para ele.

Com o lápis e o papel de Chen, escrevia furiosamente.

* * *

Draco esperava que ela não morresse dentro do carro.

Isso não parecia muito provável, mas ele planejara com antecedência caso acontecesse porque não queria ser pego em flagrante. Seria difícil tirá-la do carro. Isso nunca acontecera antes, e ele sentia a tensão nas mãos enquanto segurava a direção. Não podia entrar em pânico. Até o momento estava tudo sob controle. O pânico poderia pôr tudo a perder. O que quer que acontecesse, tinha que manter a cabeça fria. O que quer que acontecesse, havia muita coisa em jogo, muita coisa a perder. Tinha que pensar calma e friamente; enfrentar cada situação da maneira como se apresentasse.

— Estou passando mal, Draco – Pansy queixou-se. — Estou péssima.

'_Você nem sabe quanto_', ele pensou.

Ele mantinha os olhos na rua e as mãos na direção. Não respondeu nada.

— Draco... Eu... Eu vou vomitar...

— Não dá pra você...?

— Por favor, pare o carro, Draco. Eu vou vomitar.

O loiro deu uma breve olhada nela, com o canto dos olhos e percebeu o rosto muito pálido, os olhos cheios de água. Com má vontade pegou um lenço branco dobrado e limpo do bolso da camisa e deu a ela.

— Use isto.

— Draco, não dá para você parar? Por favor...

— Use o lenço.

Havia algo estranho na voz dele, e Pansy sentiu medo. Porém não teve muito tempo para pensar no medo. No instante seguinte, vomitava violentamente e sentia-se envergonhada por isso.

* * *

— Aquele cara está indo para Chelsea – o motorista disse, virando-se para Ginny. — Olhe, ele está atravessando a ponte. Tem certeza de que quer que eu o siga?

A mulher balançou a cabeça. Chelsea. Ela morava em Chelsea. Ela e Harry moravam em Chelsea, mas Chelsea era um lugar grande. Para onde ele estaria levando a moça? E onde estava Harry? Será que ele estava no Distrito? Ou em casa? Podia também estar investigando estúdios de tatuagem... Visitaria Chen novamente? Ela rasgou uma tira de papel, juntando-a à pilha de tiras ao seu lado no banco do carro e começou a escrever novamente.

E então, para ver se sua observação estava correta, olhou novamente para a parte traseira do carro de Malfoy.

— Você é escritora ou coisa parecida? – indagou o motorista.

* * *

O telefonema incomodara Ron.

Levantou e andou até onde Snape estava lendo uma revista de histórias verídicas de investigação, com os pés sobre a mesa.

— Qual era mesmo o nome daquele cara?

— O quê – Severus perguntou, desviando os olhos da revista. — Aqui tem um caso de um cara que retalhava as vítimas e punha tudo em malas.

— Esse cara que ligou para o Harry? Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

— Sei lá. Era um chinês maluco. Chan, Chen... Ou coisa parecida.

— O que foi que ele te disse?

— Que o desenho da tatuagem de Potter estava lá no estúdio. Disse que ia tentar segurá-lo lá.

— Chen... – Weasley repetiu, ponderando. — Harry interrogou esse homem. Foi o cara que tatuou Mandy Brocklehurst. — Ele pensou novamente e perguntou: — Qual é o telefone dele?

— Ele não deixou telefone.

— É provável que tenha na agenda... — concluiu Ron, dirigindo-se para a própria mesa.

Snape voltou para a leitura da revista.

— O diabo nessa história é que os tiras levaram três anos para agarrar o cara... – disse ele, abanando a cabeça. — Esquartejando moças há três anos e eles não pegaram o cara... Meu Deus! Como puderam ser tão idiotas?!

* * *

— Parece que ele vai estacionar, senhora. Quer que eu pare bem atrás dele?

Ginny fez que não com a cabeça.

O motorista suspirou.

— Onde então? Está bem aqui mesmo?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. O homem encostou o carro e conferiu o taxímetro. Mais à frente, Malfoy estacionava e agora ajudava Pansy a sair do carro. Ginny não os perdeu de vista enquanto procurava dinheiro na bolsa para pagar a corrida. Pagou, passou a mão na pilha de tiras de papel que estavam a seu lado. Deu uma para o motorista, saiu e pôs-se a correr porque Draco e Pansy tinham acabado de dobrar a esquina.

— Quê...? – estranhou o motorista, mas sua silenciosa passageira já tinha ido embora.

Ele olhou para a tirinha de papel. Com letra apressada, Ginny escrevera:

_Ligue para o detetive Harry Potter, 5037-8024. Diga a ele que o número da placa é DN 1556. Depressa, por favor!_

O motorista ficou olhando para o bilhete. Suspirou fundo.

— Escritoras! – disse em voz alta; amassou o papel, atirou-o pela janela e mandou-se dali.

* * *

Ronald encontrou o número na lista. Pediu uma linha e ligou.

Ouviu o telefone tocando do outro lado; metodicamente começou a contar os sinais de chamada.

Três... Quatro... Cinco...

Weasley esperou.

Seis... Sete... Oito...

"_Vamos, Chen"_, ele pensou. "_Atenda o maldito telefone!_".

Aí então se lembrou da mensagem que Chen dera a Snape. _Tentaria segurar o desenho no estúdio_. Deus, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa a Chen?

Desligou no décimo sinal de chamada.

— Vou usar um carro! – gritou para Severus. — Volto mais tarde.

Snape desviou os olhos da revista.

— O quê?

Mas Ron já passara da divisória de madeira e dirigia-se à escada que levava ao primeiro andar.

Além disso, o telefone da mesa de Severus começou a tocar.

* * *

Chen estava saindo do estúdio quando ouviu o telefone. Ele saíra há um minuto decidido a ir diretamente ao Distrito encontrar Potter e contar o que havia acontecido. Trancou a porta e estava andando em direção ao carro quando o telefone começou a tocar.

Talvez não haja diferença na maneira de um telefone tocar. Não toca diferente quando namorados dão telefonemas apaixonados, quando traz más notícias ou quando um grande negócio está sendo fechado.

Chen estava com pressa. Tinha que ver Potter, tinha que conversar com ele.

Talvez o telefonema não fosse tão urgente. Não parecia soar com urgência. Afinal de contas, era apenas um telefone tocando.

Mas conseguiu trazê-lo de volta da calçada para a porta trancada. Soou de forma a fazer Chen procurar rapidamente as chaves, achar a certa, abrir a porta com um supetão e correr até o telefone.

Soou urgente como o diabo até que parou de tocar.

No momento em que Chen levantou o fone do gancho, tudo o que ouviu foi o sinal de discar.

E já que tinha uma linha, resolveu usá-la.

Ligou para 5037-8024.

* * *

— 87o. Distrito, Sargento Longbottom.

— Investigador Potter, por favor.

— Um momento. – pediu o sargento.

Chen esperou. Ele tinha certeza de que Potter estava de volta. Escutou o clique na linha.

— 87o. Distrito, Detetive Snape.

— Sr. Potter, por favor?

— Ele não está – respondeu o investigador. — Quem está falando?

Com o canto do olho, via Ronald descendo pela escada que levava ao primeiro andar.

— Chen. Quando posso encontrar Potter?

— Espere um momento – cobriu o fone com as mãos. — Ei, Weasley! Weasley! – Não obteve resposta da escada; voltou ao fone e disse: — Também sou policial, senhor. Qual é o problema.

— Homem que moça da tatuagem. Aqui no estúdio. Com a Sra. Potter!

— Calma. Mais devagar. Que homem? Que moça?

— Potter saber. Diga a ele nome do homem é Draco. Homem loiro e grande. Diga a ele que esposa segue. Quando Potter volta? Você não sabe quando Potter volta?

— Escute... – Snape começou, mas Chen o interrompeu impaciente:

— Eu venho. Eu venho contar para ele. Você pede ele esperar aí.

— Mas pode ser que ele nem venha... – Severus disse, mas já estava falando sozinho.

* * *

A moça estava dobrada ao meio, o lenço apertado contra a boca. O moço mantinha o braço em volta da cintura dela, amparando-a e ajudando-a a caminhar, arrastando-a rua abaixo.

Atrás deles estava Ginny Potter.

Ela sabia pouquíssimo sobre vigaristas.

Entretanto, sabia que era possível ficar um dia inteiro numa esquina tentando vender peças de ouro que valiam cinco libras por dez centavos e não conseguir comprador. Ela sabia que a cidade era um lugar muito suspeito, que estranhos não se falavam no restaurante, que as pessoas, de modo geral, não confiavam umas nas outras.

De repente, teve uma idéia.

Se pudesse falar, já teria gritado o recado. Já que não podia, escreveria uma dezena de tirinhas de papel, todas com a mesma mensagem:

_Ligue para o detetive Harry Potter, 5037-8024. Diga a ele que o número da placa é DN 1556. Por favor, é urgente!_

E agora, enquanto continuava atrás de Malfoy e da moça, começava a gritar a mensagem. Não podia demorar-se muito com cada pessoa que passava porque não podia perder o casal de vista. Só podia tocar a manga de um homem velho, entregar-lhe o papel e continuar andando. Ela só podia colocar gentilmente a tira de papel na mão de uma matrona de vestido cinza, deixando-a intrigada e, de algum modo, surpresa. Só podia parar um adolescente, ignorar o convite explícito do olhar e entregar a mensagem. Ela deixava atrás de si uma trilha de pessoas com um pedaço de papel na mão. Esperava que uma delas ligasse para o Distrito. Esperava que o número da placa chegasse ao marido. Enquanto isso, seguia a moça doente e o assassino e não sabia o que fazer se Harry não chegasse.

* * *

— Doente... Eu... – Pansy mal podia falar.

Ela se dependurava no braço de Draco e cambaleava pela rua, perguntando-se aonde estava indo e imaginando por que estava se sentindo tão mal.

— Preste atenção.

Havia hostilidade em sua voz. Ele respirava forte, e ela não reconheceu a voz. Sentia a garganta queimar e só conseguia pensar na dor de estômago. Por que estava tão mal? Por quê?

— Estou falando com você. Está me ouvindo?

Ela nunca tinha ficado doente em toda vida. Nunca, nem um dia sequer. Por que então esse mal súbito?

— Que merda! Preste atenção! Se você vomitar novamente, juro por Deus que te largo aqui na sarjeta.

— Ai... ai... – ela gemeu.

Sentia vergonha de si mesma; a comida... Deve ter sido a comida e o medo da agulha, ele não deveria ter perdido que fizesse uma tatuagem, sempre teve tanto medo de agulhas...

— É a próxima casa – ele avisou. — O prédio grande. Vamos entrar pela porta de trás, pelo elevador de serviço. Não quero que ninguém veja você assim. Está me ouvindo? Está me entendendo?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, engolindo com dificuldade, sem entender por que ele estava contando tudo isso a ela, espremendo os olhos fechados com força, tomando conhecimento apenas de uma dor torturante, sentindo-se completamente fraca de repente, tão fraca...

— Minha bolsa, minha bolsa, Draco, eu...

Ele parou.

Ela fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

— O que foi? O quê?

Seguiu o gesto dela e viu a bolsa caída na calçada.

— Mas que merda – reclamou, amparando-a com um braço e virando com dificuldade o corpo para alcançar a bolsa.

Foi aí que Draco viu uma ruiva bonita logo atrás deles.

Quando se abaixou para pegar a bolsa, a ruiva parou, encarou-o por um momento e rapidamente se virou para olhar uma vitrine da loja mais próxima.

Devagar, ele pegou a bolsa e estreitou os olhos, enquanto pensava.

Começou a andar de novo.

Atrás dele podia ouvir o barulho dos saltos do sapato da ruiva.

* * *

— 87o. Distrito, Sargento Longbottom.

— Detetive Potter, por favor. – disse uma voz jovem.

— Ele não está no momento. Pode ser outra pessoa?

— O papel dizia Potter.

— Que papel, filho?

— Ah, deixa pra lá... – respondeu o garoto. — Acho que era uma brincadeira.

— O quê?

O garoto desligou o telefone.

* * *

Enquanto dormia, Harry dava tapas numa mosca que rondava seu nariz. Zunindo a mosca voava para o teto e voltava. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Pousou na orelha de Harry.

Ainda dormindo, o detetive espantou a mosca mais uma vez.

* * *

— 87o. Distrito, Sargento Longbottom.

— Tem aí um detetive chamado Harry Potter? – uma voz perguntou.

— Um momento. — Longbottom transferiu a ligação para Snape.

— 87o. Distrito.

— Severus, aqui é Neville – disse o sargento. — Potter já voltou?

— Negativo.

— Tem uma outra ligação pra ele. Você quer atender?

— Estou ocupado – respondeu o policial ranzinza.

— Fazendo o quê? Limpando o nariz com o dedo?

— Tá legal, passe a chamada – resmungou Snape, pondo de lado a revista com a história do assassino da mala.

— Aqui é da divisão de investigadores – ouviu Neville dizer.

— Snape falando. Em que posso ajudar?

— Uma moça me entregou uma mensagem.

— Sim, e daí?

— Dizia para ligar para o detetive Harry Potter e dizer que o número da placa é DN 1556. Será que é sério? Existe um tal Potter?

— Sim – respondeu Severus. — Por favor, repita o número da placa.

— O quê?

— O número da placa?

— DN 1556. O que significa tudo isso?

— Sei tanto quanto o senhor. Obrigado por ter ligado.

* * *

Ronald estava sentado no carro de polícia ao lado do patrulheiro.

— Não dá para fazer esta coisa andar mais rápido?

— Desculpe, senhor – disse o jovem, um tanto irônico, já que até alguns meses atrás, Weasley também era um patrulheiro como ele. — Eu não quero receber uma multa por excesso de velocidade.

Ron estudou o companheiro com um olhar implacável.

— Ligue a maldita sirene e dirija este troço mais rápido ou você vai se meter numa encrenca comigo!

A sirene do carro de polícia soou repentinamente. O pé do patrulheiro apertou o acelerador até o fundo.

Ronald curvou-se para frente, olhando fixo através do vidro.

* * *

Chen curvou-se para frente, olhando fixo através do vidro. Ele não gostava de dirigir no trânsito da cidade.

Obstinadamente, dirigiu-se para o 87o. Distrito.

Quando ouviu a sirene, pensou que fosse um carro de bombeiros e mudou de faixa para dar passagem. Viu que era um carro de polícia e que estava em sentido contrário ao seu carro. O veículo passou rápido, com a sirene tocando.

Isso reforçou a decisão de Chen. Cerrou os dentes, apertou a direção e pisou mais fundo no acelerador.

* * *

Harry espantou a mosca pela enésima vez e sentou-se na cadeira, bem acordado. Piscou algumas vezes, ajeitando os óculos.

O apartamento estava muito silencioso.

Ficou de pé e bocejou. Que horas seriam? Onde estaria Ginny? Olhou para o relógio. Normalmente ela já estaria em casa a essa hora, preparando o jantar. Será que ela havia deixado um bilhete? Bocejou novamente e começou a procurar um bilhete pelo apartamento todo.

Não achou nada. Olhou novamente para o relógio. Estava quase na hora da janta. Sentiu o estômago roncar, estava sem comer o dia inteiro. Resolveu sair e procurar algo para comer, assim pouparia a esposa de cozinhar e mataria a própria fome.

Cansado, sentou-se e calçou os sapatos.

Pegou o bloquinho do bolso traseiro, o lápis da alça de couro e escreveu:

_Querida Gin, saí para comprar algo para comer. Volto logo. Harry._

Colocou o bilhete sobre a mesa da cozinha e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

* * *

— 87o. Distrito, detetive Snape.

— Queria falar com Potter – pediu uma voz de mulher.

— Ele não está.

— Uma jovem me parou na rua e me deu uma mensagem. Eu não sei se é sério ou não, mas achei que deveria ligar. Posso ler o bilhete para o senhor?

— Sim, por favor.

— Diz o seguinte: _Ligue para o detetive Harry Potter, 5037-8024. Diga a ele que o número da placa é DN 1556. Por favor, é urgente!_ Isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

— A senhora disse que uma jovem lhe deu isso? – Snape perguntou.

— Sim. Uma jovem bonita. Cabelos ruivos, olhos escuros. Parecia estar com muita pressa.

Pela primeira vez naquela tarde, Severus esqueceu-se do assassino da mala. Em vez disso, lembrou-se do que o chinês havia lhe dito no telefone: "_Homem que moça tatuagem. Ele está aqui no estúdio. Com a Sra. Potter_".

E nesse momento uma moça que correspondia à descrição de Ginny estava distribuindo bilhetes. Isso fazia sentido. A esposa de Potter era muda.

— Vou cuidar disso imediatamente – ele anunciou. — Obrigado.

Desligou, consultou a lista de números de telefones, ligou para a divisão de veículos motorizados. Deu o número da placa e pediu que verificassem. Desligou e procurou outro número.

Estava discando para a casa de Harry quando Chen desceu pelo corredor e parou ofegante do lado de fora da divisória de madeira que separava o ambiente da sala dos investigadores.

* * *

Harry Potter vestiu a jaqueta.

Foi novamente até a cozinha para certificar-se de que o bilhete estava lá mesmo, olhou os botões de gás para ter certeza de que estavam todos desligados.

Andou até a porta da frente da sala. Estava no corredor, tinha acabado de fechar a porta atrás de si quando ouviu o telefone tocar lá dentro. Praguejou entre os dentes, foi até o telefone e atendeu.

— Alô?

— Harry?

— Sim.

— Snape falando.

— O que há, Sev?

— Tem aqui um homem, um chinês chamado Chen, dizendo que o assassino esteve no estúdio dele hoje à tarde. Ginny estava lá no momento e...

— O quê?!

— Ginny. Sua mulher. Ela seguiu a pista do cara quando ele saiu. Chen disse que a moça que estava com ele estava passando muito mal. Recebo meia dúzia de telefonemas na última meia hora. Uma jovem que corresponde à descrição de Ginny está distribuindo bilhetes pedindo às pessoas que liguem para você e darem o número da placa do automóvel. Consegui que a divisão de veículos motorizados verificasse esse número imediatamente. O que você acha?

— Ginny... – Harry murmurou e era tudo o que conseguia pensar.

Escutou um telefone tocando em algum lugar e em seguida Snape disse:

— Estão chamando na noutra linha agora. Pode ser a informação da placa. Espere um pouco, Harry.

Ele ouviu o clique do botão apertado e esperou espremendo o fone nas mãos, a fome completamente esquecida, pensando sem parar _Ginny, Ginny, Ginny..._

Severus voltou ao telefone num minuto.

— É um _coupé_ Cadillac preto, 1955. Registrado em nome de um cara chamado   
Draco Malfoy.

— Esse é o cara – disse Harry e sua mente começou a funcionar novamente. — Qual é o endereço?

— Rua Smith, 41-18. Fica em Chelsea.

— É a dez minutos daqui. Estou saindo já. Ligue para o Distrito encarregado da rua. Mande uma ambulância para lá também. Se a moça está passando mal, é provável que seja por causa do arsênico.

— Certo – confirmou Snape. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim, comece a rezar para que aquele canalha não tenha identificado minha mulher!

Desligou, apalpou o bolso na altura dos quadris para certificar-se de que o 38 estava lá e saiu do apartamento sem sequer fechar a porta.

* * *

De pé no térreo do edifício, Ginny Potter observava o indicador de andares do elevador de serviço. Ela via as máquinas de lavar roupa funcionando em uma outra parte do grande espaço aonde se encontrava, e seguia o ponteiro subindo até parar no número quatro.

Ela chamou o elevador.

Malfoy e a moça tinham entrado ali para descer no quarto andar. Agora, enquanto o elevador voltava para o subsolo, Ginny imaginava o que ia fazer quando descobrisse em que apartamento eles estavam. Pensava também na moça passando mal. Quanto tempo ela ainda viveria? A porta do elevador se abriu.

Ginny entrou e apertou o número quatro no painel. A porta se fechou. O elevador começou a subir. Estranhamente, ela não sentia medo nem apreensão. Só desejava que Harry estivesse com ela porque o marido saberia o que fazer. O elevador continuou subindo e parou num tranco. A porta se abriu. Ela saiu. E deu de cara com Draco Malfoy.

Ele estava de pé, ao lado do elevador, esperando por ela. Cega de pânico, a ruiva apertou o botão do térreo no painel. A mão de Malfoy atacou-a violentamente. Os dedos apertaram o pulso de Ginny, que foi puxada para fora do elevador.

— Por que você está me seguindo? – Ele perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, muda. Draco a arrastava pelo corredor. Parou em frente ao apartamento 4C, abriu a porta com um safanão e empurrou Ginny para dentro. Pansy Parkinson estava deitada no sofá, de bruços. O apartamento cheirava a excremento humano.

— Aí está ela – o loiro apontou. — É quem você está procurando?

Ele arrancou a bolsa dela e começou a vasculhar, espalhando batom, dinheiro, rímel, caderneta de endereços pelo chão. Quando chegou na carteira, desabotoou-a e examinou rapidamente.

— Sra. Harry Potter – ele leu no cartão de apresentação. — Moradora de Chelsea, hein? Somos vizinhos, então? Eu te apresento a Srta. Parkinson, Sra. Potter. Ou vocês já se conhecem? – novamente olhou o cartão. — Em caso de emergência avisar... – a voz dele parou e lentamente voltou a falar — Investigador Harry Potter, 87o. Distrito, 5037-8024... – ele fitou Ginny. — Então, seu marido é policial?

_Sim_, ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

— O que você é? Muda?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça outra vez, olhos fixos na boca dele. Observando o olhar dela, Draco de repente compreendeu.

— Você é surda?

Ginny disse que sim com a cabeça.

— Está bem – ele falou categoricamente. — Seu marido mandou que me seguisse?

A ruiva não fez nenhum movimento, nenhum gesto. Ficou quieta como uma pedra.

— O que ele sabe sobre mim?

Novamente nenhuma resposta.

— Por que está me seguindo? – o loiro perguntou, chegando mais perto — Quem te pôs na minha cola? – ele agarrou o braço dela e deu uma forte sacudida. — Me responda, porra!

Os dedos de Malfoy estrangulavam o pulso de Ginny. No sofá, Pansy gemeu e se virou abruptamente.

— Ela foi envenenada, você sabe, não é? _Eu_ a envenenei. Ela vai morrer em pouco tempo e hoje à noite vai para o rio. – ele percebeu um sobressalto involuntário em Ginny. — Qual é o problema? Está com medo? Não tenha medo. Ela não escuta o que estamos falando. Só consegue pensar em seu mal-estar. Deus! Que cheiro horrível está aqui. Como está agüentando? – ele deu uma risada curta e maquiavélica, que terminou de repente, assim como começou. Então, a voz ficou novamente forte, e ele se tornou agressivo outra vez. — O que seu marido sabe? _O que seu marido sabe_?

Ginny não se mexeu. O rosto continuava inexpressivo.

Draco a observou.

— Está bem... Vou imaginar o pior... Ele está vindo para cá com toda a polícia, certo?

Mais uma vez não havia nada no rosto de Ginny, nada em seus olhos.

— Ele não vai encontrar porra nenhuma quando chegar. Eu já terei ido embora, a Srta. Parkinson já terá ido embora, e você já terá ido embora. Ele vai encontrar quatro paredes. – Foi até o armário, abriu-o rapidamente e puxou uma mala. — Venha comigo. – empurrou Ginny na frente para dentro do quarto. — Senta aí. Na cama. Anda logo.

Ginny sentou-se.

Malfoy foi até a cômoda, abriu de supetão a gaveta de cima. Começou a socar roupas dentro da mala.

— Você é bonitinha... Se eu tivesse uma coisa assim como você... – ele não completou a frase. — O problema com meu negócio é que não dá para a gente se divertir – disse vagamente. — Moças simples são boas. Compram qualquer coisa que você oferece. Envolva-se com uma beldade, e o segredo estará perdido. Assassinato é um grande segredo, não acha? Dá muito certo também. Não deixe que ninguém lhe diga que o crime não compensa, moça. Compensa e muito. Desde que você não seja pego – ele abriu um sorriso. — Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ser pego – olhou novamente para ela. — Você é bonita. E não fala. Você pode guardar um segredo – ele balançou a cabeça. — É uma pena que a gente tenha pouco tempo. – balançou novamente a cabeça. — Você é bem bonita.

Ginny permanecia sentada na cama, imóvel.

— Você deve saber como é isso. Como é ser uma pessoa atraente. Às vezes é doloroso, não é? Os homens chegam a odiar você, não é mesmo? Desconfiam de você. Quero dizer, de mim. Eles não gostam de um homem que seja muito bonito. Sentem-se pouco à vontade, é muita masculinidade para eles. Mostra como seus problemas são banais, sentem-se como peixes fora d'água – ele parou. — Posso ter qualquer mulher que queira, sabia disso? Qualquer uma. Elas ficam caidinhas por mim. – deu um riso de satisfação. — Caidinhas. Engraçado, né? Você deve saber como é. Os homens dão em cima de você, não dão? – olhou para ela com ar de interrogação. — Tá bem, fique aí sentada dentro de sua casca. Você vai comigo, já percebeu, não é? Você é minha garantia – ele riu de novo. — Formamos um belíssimo par, vamos deixar todo mundo de queixo caído. Nós nos completamos. Um loiro e uma ruiva... Isso é bom. Nada mal ser visto com uma moça bonita para variar. Fico cansado dessas malditas bruxas. Mas elas pagam bem. Tenho um bom saldo bancário.

No sofá, Pansy gemia. Draco foi até a porta e deu uma olhada na sala.

— Relaxe, meu bem – gritou. — Daqui a pouquinho, você vai dar um mergulho agradável e refrescante. – Riu numa gargalhada sinistra e virou-se para Ginny: — Menina legal. Feia como o diabo, mas legal.

Voltou a arrumar a mala em silêncio agora, trabalhando rapidamente. Ginny o observava. Ele não pegara nenhuma arma para pôr na mala.

— Você me ajuda a levá-la para baixo – disse ele de repente. — Pelo elevador de serviço outra vez. Depois a gente pega a estrada. Você vai ficar comigo uns tempos. Não fala, e isso é bom. Sem telefonemas, sem papos furados com garçons, bom, muito bom. Só tenho que manter você longe de caneta e papel, eu acho, hum? – ele a estudou novamente, os olhos mudando. — Seja boazinha comigo para variar. Fico tremendamente cansado dessas bruxas e não se pode confiar nas beldades, se você quer saber, não se pode confiar em ninguém – olhou para o rosto dela. — Não gosta muito da idéia, não é? É um pouco grosseiro de minha parte, eu sei, mas vai tornar a coisa mais interessante. Você deveria se considerar uma mulher de sorte. Muitas mulheres caem aos meus pés quando entro em algum lugar. Considere-se premiada. Sou uma companhia agradável e conheço os lugares mais interessantes da cidade. Faz parte do meu negócio, você sabe como é. Meu passatempo. Na verdade, sou contador. De fato, contabilidade é meu passatempo e mulheres são o meu negócio. As solitárias. As solteironas. Você é uma surpresa. Estou contente por ter me seguido – ele abriu um sorriso malicioso. — É bom ter alguém para conversar, especialmente se esse alguém não responde. Esse é o segredo da confissão católica e também da psicanálise. A gente pode dizer a verdade, e o pior que acontece é ter que rezar doze ave-marias ou descobrir que odeia a mãe. Agora, com você não há castigo. Posso falar, você pode prestar atenção, e eu não tenho que declarar poesias de amor. Você é sensual também. Água parada, mas profunda...

Ele ouviu nitidamente o barulho da fechadura da porta da frente. Virou-se rápido e entrou correndo na sala.

Harry viu um loiro alto aparecer na soleira da porta, com olhos cinzentos alertas, os punhos cerrados. O homem viu o 38 na mão do detetive, percebeu o brilho decidido nos olhos do policial e voou sobre ele, atravessando o aposento.

De idiota, Harry não tinha nada. Não ia ficar ali, esperando que aquele assassino o socasse. Firme e calmo, mirou o revólver.

E atirou.

* ~ * ~ *

**_Epílogo_**

Abril estava no fim.

As chuvas tinham vindo e ido. O mês mais duro estava terminando. Maio explodiria em flores. E em junho haveria sol.

Pansy Parkinson estava sentada na sala dos investigadores do 87o. Distrito, em frente a Harry Potter.

— Ele vai viver? – perguntou.

— Vai – respondeu o detetive, ajeitando os óculos.

— Que azar! – ela rebateu.

— Depende de como a gente encara. Ele vai ser julgado e preso. Vai morrer de qualquer maneira.

— Acho que fui uma tola. Eu deveria saber. Eu deveria saber que não existe essa coisa chamada amor.

— Você é uma tola se acreditar nisso. – Os olhos verdes transmitiam determinação.

— Eu deveria saber. Tive que levar na cabeça para aprender.

— O amor é uma bobagem, então? – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— É.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e o olhar por trás dos óculos refletia desconfiança. Mas também suplicavam por uma palavra, que Potter disse em seguida.

— Eu amo minha esposa – ele disse simplesmente. — O amor é uma bobagem, mas também é a melhor coisa da vida. Não deixe que Malfoy destrua você para sempre. O amor pode parecer uma grande indústria, eu sei... – ele sorriu largamente. — Mas eu sou um investidor.

— Eu acho que... – Pansy suspirou. — De qualquer modo, muito obrigada. Foi para isso que passei por aqui. Para agradecê-lo, detetive.

— O que vai fazer de sua vida agora?

— Vou voltar para o lugar de onde vim, para minha casa... – Ela parou e então, pela primeira vez naquela tarde, sorriu. — Deve haver bons investidores por lá.

* * *

Sirius Black estava acompanhando uma autópsia.

— Eu não podia imaginar por que dois grandes vigaristas que só se metiam em altos negócios iam se incomodar com uma garotinha negra para faturar cinco libras! O cara trabalhou sozinho, sem sócio, e tudo o que conseguiu foi cinco libras!

— E daí? – replicou Snape.

— Daí que isso me irritou. Que diabo, um policial tem que ter uma teoria, não tem? Então resolvi perguntar a ele. Perguntei a Zabini por que diabos ele se deu ao trabalho de enganar uma garota por causa de cinco libras. E sabe o que ele disse?

— Não. O quê?

— Que queria dar uma lição nela. O você acha disso? Ele queria dar uma lição nela!

— Então nós estamos perdendo um grande professor – ironizou Severus. — O mundo está perdendo um grande professor.

— Você não precisa encarar as coisas por este ângulo, Sev – Sirius deu um meio sorriso, que fez aparecer uma covinha em sua bochecha direita. — Eu prefiro pensar que a penitenciária estadual está ganhando um.

* * *

No telefone, Ronald Weasley conversava com Hermione Granger, sua noiva.

— E daí?

— Funcionou – ela respondeu, exultante.

— O quê?

— Funcionou! Colou! Ela me deixou ir com minha tia!

— Você está brincando!

— Estou falando sério!

— Saímos no dia dez de junho, então?

— Saímos!

— UAU! – Ron explodiu de alegria.

Numa mesa próxima, o detetive Lupin controlava uma risada e não resistiu a oportunidade de fazer uma pequena gozação:

— Ei, Ron! Fale baixo! Tem gente aqui tentando ler, viu?

* * *

Era hora de encerrar o expediente.

Havia um prenúncio de primavera no ar. Um perfume tocava levemente as faces e permanecia na boca. Potter caminhava, desfrutando esse clima, sentindo-se um pouco embriagado pelo ar.

Quando abriu a porta de casa, tudo estava quieto. Ele acendeu a luz da sala e foi até o quarto.

Ginny estava dormindo.

Ele se despiu em silêncio e se aconchegou na cama com a esposa.

Ela usava uma camisola branca macia. Ele abaixou a alça do ombro direito e beijou a pele morna. Uma nuvem descobriu a lua, enchendo o quarto de uma luz diáfana, suave. Harry retraiu-se e piscou surpreso. Piscou novamente.

— Olha só! – ele admirou.

O luar iluminava uma pequena borboleta preta rendada no ombro de Ginny.

— Olha só! – exclamou de novo e a beijou tão forte que ela acordou.

Apesar de ser um investigador astuto e experiente, nem por um momento Harry Potter percebeu que sua amada estava acordada o tempo todo...

*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***

N/A: Ah... Acabou... Que pena. Foi legal escrever esta história. Eu não conheço muitos fics de universo alternativo com Harry Potter e seus amigos... Até que este ficou bem interessante.

Quero agradecer a todos que tiveram a paciência de esperar para ler o final desta história. Obrigada. Quero também fazer um agradecimento especial à Daphne Pessanha, à Anna22, à Fabi, e ao Felipe, que me deram o maior apoio. Obrigada pessoal!

Também quero agradecer à Amanda por ter lido e revisado os capítulos. Muito obrigada, Mandinha! Sinto-me honrada em ter você como beta-reader!

Aproveitando o momento, quero dizer que em breve teremos um capítulo novo de **_Reencontros_**. Sei que negligenciei estes dois contos e não há ninguém a culpar além de mim. Andei ocupada (trabalho, casa, filhos, marido, enfim...) e para piorar tive um bloqueio. Coisa de fanfiqueiro, gente... Eu não conseguia escrever nada de HP. Vai entender... O capítulo 05 estava pela metade, e eu não conseguia continuar. 

Bom, agora está tudo terminado, e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Novamente, desculpem-me pela demora. Um grande abraço a todos!

Andréa Meiouh                  


End file.
